Werewolf
by Cararox
Summary: Hermione is attacked! To prevent this horrid event, she goes back in time but too late relizes that her timeturner is BROKEN. Instead of backtracking an hour, she is instead hurtled back through time 30 years in the past!
1. Chapter un

Hermione Granger sat motionless, staring rigidly into the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Next to her was her best friend, Ronald Weasley. Neither said a word as they watched the fire in the heath crackle and glow.

The Last Battle had commenced last week, Dark versus Light. The Ministry of Magic had refused to take part, deciding to leave the fighting to the Order of the Phoenix.

The fire flared up. A tear dribbled down Hermione's face.

Harry had fought valiantly against Voldemort. He, wand in hand, had saved Hermione's life when Voldemort shot his death day curse. She was cornered and wandless with the menacing creature advancing with a tortuous grin on his face. As the fatal curse released from his lips, Harry dived in front of Hermione. The flare of brilliant green light hit Harry and all at once, she found him lying on the ground motionless. In that moment a blaze of brilliant gold and red light burst out of Harry's chest and struck Voldemort dead.

Dumbledore later said that the entity that came from Harry was love; Because Harry had selflessly sacrificed himself for Hermione, he expelled a great uncontainable force that demolished Voldemort's entire being. Once Voldemort died, all of the remaining Death Eater and Dark creatures were easily captured and brought down. In the explosion that occurred when Love and Hate fought, both the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived were killed.

The light had come from Harry- red and gold. The fire blazed on dancing reflections in her teary eyes.

"At least he'll be with Sirius and the rest..." Ron said quietly. Hermione sobbed on.

Harry wasn't the only one to die. Remus Lupin, among others, was the most important to die. He was murdered right after he completed the task he lived to do; kill the traitor who caused the death of his best friends. Wormtail had stood no chance against Moony's fury.

More tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she thought about her old professor. He had led such a tough life. Three weeks before the Last Battle, the Ministry had decreed that all werewolves, giants, and merpeople were to be outlawed and treated as traitors to the ministry. Many dozens of the creatures had gone into hiding, some near the very grounds of Hogwarts; the Hogwarts that would never be the same again without Harry.

Ron grabbed her hand and brushed a lock of long curly brown hair out of her face. He hugged her and let the witch cry onto his shoulder. She heard his muffled sobs and hugged him tighter, knowing his loss was as great as hers.

"It was meant to be," Ron murmured, patting her back. "It was meant to be," he repeated to himself.

Hermione stemmed her flow of tears and gave Ron one last hug. "I'm g-going out," she said weakly, standing up. Her height, almost 5'10, barely reached Ron's chin. It was the dead of night. Ron understood.

"Here," Ron said, handing her an old piece of parchment and a liquid-like silver cloak, "take these."

Hermione nodded and slipped the Invisibility cloak over her head, causing her whole body to disappear. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered to the parchment.

Ink lines spread over the parchment. Hermione's sharp eyes spotted Snape in the dungeons, probably looking for curfew-breaking Gryffindors. Filch and Mrs. Norris were stalking the library. Only recently had Mrs. Norris been restored to her human body, as it turned out she had once been Filch's wife until a QuikSpell went wrong. The two had become inseparable, plotting together to make new punishments for rule-breakers in Hogwarts.

Seeing her path outside was clear, Hermione snuck out of the silent Common Room. As it was a cold winter night at nearly one in the morning, all of the other students were asleep.

The Fat Lady was snoozing in her portrait, unaware of Hermione passing by her. Hermione crept down staircase after staircase, not even watching where she was going. After six years in Hogwarts, she was accustomed to all the hallways and secret passageways.

Taking a short-cut through a picture of the third floor, Hermione made it to the front doors in a fraction of the time it would have taken a first year. Closing the doors behind her, Hermione stepped out into the cold. The grounds were silver-white with snow and all the trees were bare and ice-laden.

"Mischief managed…" Hermione didn't need the map anymore.

She slipped over to the lake, the cold not as icy as her once-broken heart. She slipped cloak onto her lap, in part because the night was dark enough and far enough from the castle as to not be seen, and partially because her legs were cold. Hermione sat down on the snowy grass near the frozen lake. The ice was not scuffed at all and reflected the clouds above clearly.

When the clouds parted, a full moon peeked out. Silvery light danced softly on the ice. Hermione gazed deeply into the ice and remembered in her third year, how Harry had saved her again. Suddenly, as if her memory came alive, a howl pierced the night air. It took a few moments before the word 'Werewolf' popped frantically into her grief begotten mind. Hermione leapt to her feet and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map. Fear turned her blood to ice. Ignoring her shaking limbs, Hermione crept quietly up to the castle, making no sharp movements for fear they would alert the werewolf to her presence.

Another howl sounded, nearer this time. Suddenly, a crash in the trees signified the creature bursting out of the Forbidden Forest. The large man-wolf sped after her, obviously smelling her on the winter wind. It raced towards her, moving faster than any mammal on the earth.

Hermione gasped and began running. She was still too far away from the castle for anyone to hear her screams, so she didn't waste her breath. 'Oh, so you can handle Death Eaters but not one lousy werewolf,' she mentally scolded herself half-heartedly.

"Stupefy!" she shouted. The spell had no damaging consequences to the animal, but instead encouraged the ravaging beast.

She heard the werewolf's paws approaching rapidly and she tripped over a protruding tree root, landing hard in the freezing snow. She rolled over, facing towards the large gray animal. It growled aggressively at her, trying to see if she was a threat.

Hermione let out a little whimper of fear, but the werewolf took it as a challenge. All she saw was a flash of sharp teeth before pain ripped through her arm. Hermione gasped in pain and the werewolf lifted her up by her wounded arm and threw her, claws digging deep into the fresh wound.

When she landed, Hermione tried to take back the shout that erupted from her throat. Upon discovering its prey was still alive, the werewolf grabbed her waist, holding on so hard that Hermione felt a few ribs snap under the pressure.

It picked her up easily and flung her into a beech tree nearby. Hermione hit the old tree, the rough bark scratching the back of her head as she slid down the trunk. Ice tinkled down and broke upon her mangled body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

The werewolf approached, probably to eat her. Hermione closed her eyes tight then heard the call of another werewolf in the woods. Forgetting about Hermione, the Dark Creature sped into the Forbidden Forest to join its pack.

Hermione let out a squeak as she felt the blood gushing from her arm. She glanced warily over at it and saw fang-sized holes on her elbow. The bone was snapped and was sticking out at a nauseatingly off angle. The nails of the beast had scratched deeply into the rest of her arm.

She coughed, and then stopped midway, choking as pain clenched her broken rib cage. Perhaps it was the fact that she hit her head too hard. Perhaps Hermione had become overwhelmed with panic. Either way, struck with a sudden desperate idea, Hermione stood shakily and propped herself against the huge tree. Putting her miraculously unharmed Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak in one hand, Hermione reached in her robes for her Time-Turner.

She quickly decided to go back an hour and stop herself from going outside. Hermione gave it a spin, but too late noticed the crack in the hourglass. She barely had time to register it before she was covered in the sands of time.

Hermione felt time rush by her, but it was much more time than the hour or two she normally went through. When she finally stopped, Hermione felt worry wash over her. The tree she was leaning against was much slimmer and shorter than it had been seconds ago.

Looking up, she saw the tree was in full bloom, indicating that it was summer in whatever era she had landed in. Above it was the dawn air, around the time people would be at breakfast.

Hermione limped whimpering up to the castle, the pain in her arm almost too much to bear. Though she knew a spell to heal the broken bones, her mind was too shocked to remember it. So Hermione tied the cloak around her arm as a makeshift splint and hobbled towards the castle doors.

When she passed the Great Hall, she heard no one. School most likely hadn't started yet. According to the temperature outside, it should be full of students within a month. It was sweltering hot but Hermione did not unpeel her bloodied clothes from her body for fear of further injury.

The witch stumbled determinedly up to the Hospital Wing. After thirty minutes she made it to the sterile white infirmary. She had to stop along the way many times, catching her breath next to almost every torch in the castle.

When she stumbled in, the only person there was a nurse in white robes. "Help," Hermione gasped out before collapsing on the tiles.

When Hermione gained consciousness, she first noticed the rough cotton sheets surrounding her. She then realized that two people were standing over her. "Do you know who she is?" asked an old, deep voice. It was vaguely familiar to her, but her tired mind couldn't place it.

"No," said a high voice, "She just walked in, all bloody and asked for help before fainting!" The voice sounded very distressed.

"I see a Head Girl badge on her robes. Do you know why?" the first voice asked. Hermione had a feeling from the tone of his voice he already knew the reason.

"I don't know, Headmaster. But I found these in her hands," the female voice said. There was a rustle and the man gasped.

"An Invisibility Cloak and Time Turner! I wonder our mysterious guest was doing with two of the rarest items there are? Why she would carry a blank parchment around, I don't know. Maybe these items are more common in the future."

Both Hermione and the female voice gasped simultaneously. Hermione's eyes flew open. "You're right. I-aaaahhhk," she stopped as the sudden movement in her ribcage sent her swirling in a torrent of pain.

"Didn't you heal me!" Hermione asked the brown-haired Madam Pomfrey. She looked so different. Her wisps of grey were gone, replaced with more eloquent, brown, shoulder-length hair. Hermione only recognized her from her piercing gray stare. Hermione's eyes moved to Albus Dumbledore. His appearance was quite unchanged except that the length of his long beard had been shortened a smidge.

"Oh dear! You must know that healing potions don't stop the pain! They only mend what is wrong. If you put a band-aid on a scrape, it doesn't mean the wound doesn't hurt! The potion I gave you only patched you up!" Madam Pomfrey stated as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Perhaps its different from the timeframe that she comes from my dear lady," Albus mused wisely.

"What year are you from?" he asked, turning his attention to Hermione.

"2008," she said shortly, the pain a dull fire in her ribcage.

"You are now in 1978; School starts tomorrow, luckily for you. What manner of being attacked you?" he asked calmly.

"Were-werewolf," she managed to gasp out. Suddenly it hit her. She was thirty years in past.

Dumbledore looked grim. "Miss…" he stopped, eyes asking her name.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," the witch said, worried that it could get worse than it already was.

"Miss Granger… I'm sorry, but you have been given lycopthery; the curse of the werewolf," he said sadly, patting her shoulder soothingly.

Hermione blinked in shock. It was true! She hadn't even remembered that a werewolf bite forces the person to become a werewolf. "The good news is we have another student who is also a werewolf,' Dumbledore said.

Hermione had a gut feeling she knew who it was,

"Remus Lupin."


	2. Chapter deux

_Reviewers_

You rock, lol. Thanks for all the reviews you've been giving! They are really encouraging… Hermione's time of 2008 was not a misprint… I was merely following by the movie time- just to clear it up… So, enough with my blabber and on with the story…..

"Ah, so you know Remus? How did you meet?" asked Dumbledore looking pleased.

"Yes, well, you see, he _was_ my professor or perhaps… will be…" Hermione said confused. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… that may make things difficult… How about we change your name a tad just to make sure we don't alter the future too much, okay?" Dumbledore said with a very subtle hint of laughter in his voice.

"Okay… Such as…"

"Do you know French?" Dumbledore asked abruptly.

"Yes! I've been to France thousands of times with my parents and I picked up the language when I was really little… In fact--" she was cut off with a wave of the hand.

"Very good, very good! Since 'Granger' sounds french enough if you use the right accent, how do you like the name _Hélène Granger_?" Dumbledore inquired. _(pronounced 'Elle-enn Gron-jerr')_

"Hélène Granger…" Hermione tried out the name on her tongue… "Sounds good!"

"Congratulations Hélène! You are a transfer student from Beauxbatons," he smiled and then his face again became stern. "You must act like you are from France, which means you must speak with the accent, dress like they would and eat as they would… Do you think you can handle that?"

« Oui, mais dans quelle maison est-ce que je vais être ? » Hermione asked.

"It seems that since you were in Gryffindor before my dear lady, I see no reason as to change you out now," Dumbledore answered spying her gold and red scarf. Hermione nodded impressed and lay back on her pillows.

"You must also refrain from speaking of your lypocrathy… It's not erm… very much accepted in this time frame I'm afraid…" he said sadly. "I will **not** be informing the teachers that you are from the past because that may alter time; however, I will tell them that you are a transfer student with an injury from an unfortunate accident."

"Yes professor- that would be wise… Also, I would prefer not to stay in the Shrieking Shack as Remus is doing. He, nor the Marauders, can know I'm a werewolf…or that I'm from the future- as they all play major roles in it," Hermione explained

"I understand. Instead, you may use a secret room hidden under the Forbidden Forest. I will give you your new schedule… I assume you are seventh year?" At Hermione's nod he continued, "I will try to find a way to send you back to the future," Dumbledore smiled down at her and left the room.

"Oh, and your Cloak and paper are on your night stand," he said as an afterthought halfway out the door.

"Drink this," said the nurse, shoving a smoking goblet into her hands. Without protest, Hermione drank the potion and fell into a dreamless sleep.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

'Maybe I can use the Wolfsbane Potion,' Hermione thought to herself. It was almost seven on her first morning "back" at Hogwarts… and she was sitting drearily in the Hospital Wing, quite bored.

In truth, she knew she could not use the Wolfsbane Potion as creating a futuristic potion may change history. If anyone found it…Hermione refused to think of the consequences.

"The Headmaster would like to see to you now. The password to his office is 'Bubblegum Blow Pop.' You are officially released from the Infirmary," the nurse said before bustling off, her brunette hair bouncing as she exited the room.

Hermione nodded to her retreating back and picked up the book bag the nurse had given her. It's only contents were Har- now her Invisibility Cloak and the infamous Marauders Map.

She slipped to the Headmaster's office, her black boots making no sound on the dark wooden halls.

The witch stopped in front of the large stone statue that marked where Dumbledore's study was. "Bubblegum Blow Pop," she said quietly.

No tears had fallen from her eyes all night and she did not intend to let them again. Being weak may draw attention to her, and attention may ruin the already dim future.

A grinding sound resounded through the corridor as the statue to reveal a winding staircase. Hermione walked up the steps, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

She had received her schedule the previous night which she had found in her backpack and was relieved to find that she had as many classes as she could without having to use a Time-Turner. Hermione wasn't exactly anxious to use one of those again.

She knocked on the griffin knocker and stepped back. "Come in," came the Headmaster's voice, slightly muffled by the thick oak doors.

Hermione opened the door and entered the familiar office. It looked the same as it would thirty years in the future when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore would be plotting battle tactics for the Last Battle.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands folded over a large stack of parchments. "I have been thinking over what you said about not wanting to be near Misters Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black. I'm sorry, but due to your age you will have all your classes with them. You must be at least slightly civil to them and you may even discover that they are fine friends.

"If you ever discover the urge, you have my permission to unveil your secrets. You may tell anything about their futures that may let them have better lives; but tread CAUTOIUSLY. I will get to work on sending you home as soon as I can. Classes start in ten minutes. Here are your books and password to the Gryffindor Tower," he said, handing her a stack of books.

"Clothes and other such items have been sent to room. Good day," he finished.

Hermione nodded silently and walked out. Of course, luck had it that the year she came to had to be the year, the only year, that she would have been in the same grade as the Marauders.

At the bottom of the staircase she stopped and put all of her supplies in her book bag, making sure the Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak were safe at the bottom. Checking her schedule, she saw she had Transfiguration first. After visiting the Gryffindor tower, she went to class.

Hermione got to class before any other student, because most of the students were still at breakfast. McGonagall looked up as she entered, her hair must less gray. "Ah, you must be Miss Granger. Welcome to Transfiguration. Please take a seat anywhere."

"Merci Madame…. Mi-Gon-y-gal?" Hermione sounded out as if she had never heard such a strange name. Hermione mentally laughed at what McGonagall must have thought of her right then. Her hair was slicked back into a suave, elegant ponytail. She had on heavy make-up that made her look gorgeous and exotic. Her attire beneath her robes was that of silk outfit. McGonagall would highly disapprove.

The stern professor nodded her head grimacing slightly at the butchering of her name. Hermione smiled at the familiar face and took a seat in the front. The table she was at seated four people. There were six of these tables in the room.

She pulled out her Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 (which she had already read), Animal Transfiguration (which she had already read), and Transfiguration for Teens (which she had already read along with the sequel).

She pulled out a parchment to take notes on and sat up straight, waiting for the rest of the class come in. Dumbledore had gotten a beautiful black and white quill and great-quality ink.

The classroom slowly filled, students entering in groups of twos and threes. Class began with all the seats full except of the three next to her. Everyone was chattering away after being away for so long. Hermione was silent. Too take out the awkwardness of the situation, she fiddled with her backpack. If she had paid more attention, Hermione might have heard them whispering things about herself but as she was intent on playing her part, she missed their awed faces.

"Welcome back class. I'd like to introduce you to-," McGonagall began strictly, but was cut off by four boys strolling into the room two minutes late.

"Hello Professor," said one cute one, flashing a brilliant smile at the strict professor. His warm gray eyes twinkled with a mischievous air. The boy had elegant black hair that fell suavely, dangerously close to those gray eyes. Hermione realized with a jolt of panic that it was Sirius Black.

"Take a seat. Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said with a sigh of disappointment. Points off of her own house on the first day, it would have been a record if the Marauders hadn't done it seven years in a row. One boy with messy hair noticed it too.

"It's only the first day of school! How can we win the House Cup if you take away points so early?" protested James Potter with a smirk. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, glancing over a petite redhead that huffed and looked away from him.

The boy with long sandy blond hair tried using reasoning, "Professor, there aren't any points to take away yet." His calm blue-gray eyes classified him as Remus Lupin.

"Yeah… what they said," piped up a squeaky voice. Hermione noticed a short, plump boy with watery eyes that was known as Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail to his ex-friends. It was tough for her to see Harry's dead father and godfather and her dead professor standing alive, together happily next to the rat that would betray them to Lord Voldemort.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and repeated, "Sit down." A smile lingered on her face. The boys looked around and Hermione realized that they would have to sit next to her. Girls around the room were calling them over to their table, some trying to push their friends off chairs to make room for the Marauders.

Remus noticed the empty seats next to Hermione and he motioned to his friends. They walked over lazily, not caring that McGonagall was standing in front of class tapping her foot.

James sat farthest from her and Sirius was next to him and Hermione. Remus Lupin sat on her other side and the boy conjured a chair Wormtail.

Hermione could feel curious eyes on her but ignored it as she prepared to take notes. "As I was saying," said McGonagall, "this is our new student, Hélène Granger. She is coming as a transfer from Beauxbatons."

Hélène smiled and said softly, "'Ello."

"Today we will be starting on turning animals into different animals…" Hermione began taking noted, even though she already had taken this course. She had studied seventh year magic up until Christmas Break and she had practiced past NEWTs during DA meetings.

Suddenly a folded up piece of paper landed on her desk. Rolling her beautiful eyes slowly downward, Hermione quietly opened the note. It read:

'Hello Madame Hélène,

Je m'appelle Sirius Black. I am the handsome one sitting on your left. On your other side is the sensitive Remus Lupin (though he isn't as cute as me). Next to him is Peter Pettigrew. On my other side is James Potter. You can spot him a mile away by that messy hair.

We are the Marauders. Would you like for us to give you a tour of the castle? Répondez a moi par écrit,

Sirius Black'

(_Je m'appelle_; my name is...) (_Répondez a moi par écrit_; write back your response)

Hermione glanced over at Sirius. Seeing her looking, he smiled. He was very handsome with a muscular body, tan skin and white smile. He looked to be about Ron's height at six one and apparently had Ron's lack of attention during class.

The girl quickly penned a reply:

'Sirius,

Merci, mais non. I see that you are… très mignon, but seeing as how looks will not pass this class, I am afraid I must ask you to shut up.

Yours truly,

Hélène Granger'

(_Merci, mais non_; thanks but no) (_très mignon_; very cute)

She passed it elegantly back to the smirking boy next to her. She, blushing, got back to writing notes for class.

Of all the students in the class, Hermione mastered the spell quickest but tried hopelessly to hide that she was the first. Sirius noticed. Lupin and Lily were close second. Once class was over, Sirius tried to chat to her as they packed up, looking over her schedule. "That's great! In every class you have at least one Marauder! That way you'll never get lonely," Sirius said, smoothing his hair back. Hermione moaned.

"'Ow vill I evair pass my classes weeth you all around moi?" Hermione asked in mock frustration. She was doing something the real Hermione would never do; she was flirting.

Sirius flashed a grin and turned away, satisfied with her response.

Inside this was killing her… Completely comfortable to have a bunch of guy friends, you would think that Hermione would have been happy to get to hang with them. She would have been perfectly content apart from the fact that she had seen two of the Marauders die, was in the building as another was killed and watched the son of one die. The company couldn't have been worse.

Sirius led the way out of the room for his group, walking smoother than silk. Peter tagged closely behind Sirius, trying to mimic his walk but only succeeding in tripping repeatedly over his own feet.

Remus walked next to Hermione, trying to get her in a conversation about classes. James lagged behind to talk to Lily Evans. "In Defense we are studying the Unforgivable Curses. Our teacher shows them to us on animals. We have only gotten to the Imperius though, so you're in a real treat for this afternoon," Remus said, at ease talking about schoolwork. Hermione nodded weakly. Remus kept talking on.

She already knew all the Unforgivable Curses, and seen all in action. She had had the Cruciartus and Imperius put on her and seen the Avada Kendavra used on dozens of people.

"I am sar-he Rr-emus but I cannot un-dair-stand much of what you said," Hermione huffed. Lily looked over interested.

"I speak a little French… Maybe I could translate..." said Lily thoughtfully. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Non, 'E is talking too quickily…" Remus blushed. Sirius smiled.

Charms and Care of Magical Creatures went uneventful other than Sirius taming a rampaging hippogriff. It was astounding to see the handsome teen standing up before those lethal talons and razor beak. Hermione patted a glistening beak and sung softly to it in French. Everyone who heard was captivated yet Hermione had no clue she was being heard at all.

"Where did you learn that song?" Sirius asked walking easily over to her and her Hippogriff. Hermione came out of her reverie and instantly going a deep shade of red.

"France," she said airily.

When lunch arrived, Hermione was feeling slightly more comfortable in the past. The Marauders still caused her a lot of worry and she made sure not to get into any deep or personal conversations with them.

To keep up her act of what she thought French people did, Hermione hardly ate anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lily asked her. "You're making me nervous- like I'm a pig or something."

At that moment, Hermione looked up and saw Harry. She could have sworn it was him. A sudden wave of emotion hit her and tears burst forth from Hermione's eyes. She ran out of the Great Hall. Lily confused and horrified looked after her.

"Was it something I said?" she asked. Shocked looks passed around the table and a few worried glances were shared.

No one saw Hermione the rest of lunch.


	3. Chapter trois: Web of Lies

_Reviewers----_

_I know this is a relatively short chapter but it's packed with interesting things. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so very much for your helpful reviews. Relax and read!_

_Cararox_

In less than a week, Hermione had adjusted to her schedule. Today, she had double Charms and double Defense against the Dark Arts. In NEWT Charms, Hermione showed up promptly and sat down. This class she had with James Potter and Lily Evans.

Lily had taken the liberty of sitting beside Hermione. She had yet to mention the drama of the luncheon. It was a kind of silent truce to leave it be. Lily went on to make chatty conversation, pointing out familiar faces in the classroom. Some Hermione recognized; some she didn't. Lily introduced her to a few. Suddenly a girl with short wavy blond hair and pink cheeks rushed in.

"There's Alice Hunt! Hi Alice!" Lily said motioning her over "How'd it go with Frank? Did Longbottom ask you out?"

A glow from the future Alice Longbottom lit up. "Yes!" she squealed.

"Whoo ees dees Frank?" Hermione asked with light curiosity in her voice.

"Oh right! You haven't met Frank! He's Alice's husband-to-be!" Lily said jokingly.

Alice didn't object but laughed as her ears turned pink. Hermione smiled because she knew it was true.

A guy with short blond hair and a piercing gaze sat down next to Hermione. She suppressed a scream of terror and anger when she realized it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Helen," he said butchering Hélène's name _(pronounced Elle-enne)._ "Might I interest you in an evening stroll? We from Hogwarts can be quite… charming."

Hermione had to stop herself from gagging. Malfoy's dad was hitting on her! Inside she shuddered. Outside her anger had risen to a pale blush.

"Monsieur….. I dew not even know your nom!" Hélène said logistically. "As much as eet vould _in-tair-est _moi, I must refuse. I am sar-he." She stated this as politely as she could.

He looked her up and down. "I am a pureblood if you didn't know. Perhaps that will… raise your incentive?"

Hermione felt trapped. She didn't know what to say! All she knew was that she couldn't go _anywhere _with Lucius! She also didn't want to get on his bad side. Under the rage and anxiety of her inner emotions, her thought process was blotting out.

Suddenly Hermione blurted out, "I am allreahdy dating a pureblud. 'E ees quite nice."

The contorted look on Malfoy's face; one of anger and confusion, was priceless. It almost made Hermione smile. Almost.

"Who?" was all that he could mutter out.

"Sear-he-is Black," Hermione changed the conversation quickly. "Do you know heem?"

"Yes," was all that he growled as he walked away and sat with the Slytherins. Hermione let out a mental sigh of relief… but then a wave of panic rose as Lily stated from behind, "I didn't know you two were going out!"

Hermione didn't answer. She became nervous. She either had to explain the situation to Sirius and ask him to fake date with her or she had to ask him out. In both situations, a lot of embarrassing, awkward moments would play out. Hermione knew that she had to do this all before anyone asked him about it.

James butted into the irregular silence with jovial obliviousness.

"Hello Evans, how are you today?" James asked, ruffling his hair as he slid in between Lily and Hermione.

At her scowl, he said, "Still sore that Hermione beat you in Transfiguration? I should have guessed."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I am not angry at Hermione for anything. In fact we were just talking about her and…. Another boy."

"So she's dating? Hmmm I'll have to tell Sirius…" James muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Oh he'll be crushed. I think he fancies Hélène over there," he whispered quietly to Lily. Hermione caught what he said and froze. He liked her. Sirius _liked _her. She blinked- she hadn't counted on that.

"No- I mean to say, that's who she's--" Lily cut off as she saw Hermione wave frantically to stop talking but it was too late..

"You mean Hélène and Sirius….."

Hermione was about to explain when the teacher cut in.

"The lesson has started and unless you would like me to put a silencing charm on you all, please be quiet!


	4. Chapter quatre: Surprise!

_Hey reviewers,_

_It's an extra short chapter but it's sososososooo cute! I hope you'll enjoy_

_Cara_

The minute Charms was out, Hermione raced down the hall, sweating at the thought of what she was about to do. Her face was furiously changing from red to redder. Hermione's heart fluttered with anxiety and her stomach flopped nervously. Where was he? Suddenly, about 50 yards away, Hermione spotted Sirius talking to Remus.

"Sear-he-is!" Hélène called. Sirius looked over to the red-faced girl with a grin. As she came over, there was a pause between Remus' and Sirius' stern faced discussion. It broke up before Hermione could catch any last words.

"Err... Sear-he-is, May I… err, talk vith toi… alone?" Sirius winked at Remus and trotted off after Hélène to talk _alone. _

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Vell, there's dees Sleeth-air-enn today--- I theenk hees name ees Malfoy--- and 'E –err- asked moi out on a date," Hélène said. She gazed at the furious fire within Sirius' eyes as they ignited with a passionate anger.

"Listen, Hélène," Sirius cut in, "there's something you need to know about Slytherins…The whole lot of 'em are a bunch of gits! They lie for personal gain, they manipulate others, and they pass judgment on a person by how pure his blood is! Stay away from them- especially Malfoy."

Hermione listened guiltily as he rattled off the 3 vile traits of Slytherin that she had executed that very same day! She had lied to Malfoy so she wouldn't have to date him… She also tried to manipulate her situation, and, by doing so, she had told Malfoy that she was going out with the best of the best- a pureblood! Everything was going wrong.

"Okay, but--" Hermione tried to voice out. She was interrupted by Sirius' insistent ramblings.

"Oh ho ho! If I had been there! I would've cursed him until his—"

"Sear-he-is!" she yelled over him. "Shut up! I told heem I was go-heeng out veeth you!" she blurted out angrily. Instantly, she realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with the shock of what she had said.

"You… what!" Sirius asked surprised. Hermione, eyes instantly downcast, answered sheepishly.

"Err- Sar-he, Sear-he-is…I shouldeen't 'ave said aney-sing… like zat… but," Hélène sighed unsure of how to phrase it, "I guess… I…" another sigh came with rising embarrassment. "vell…" _Was there ANY way to say this! _Her face was getting hotter by the second, "I dunno…. umm…. "she trailed off ," vell, I'll see you at lunch." highly pink in the face, Hermione quickly turned and walked, head down, blushing fervently.

Sirius had recovered from his daze.

"Hélène wait!" Sirius yelled. A couple of people turned their heads- most importantly Hélène's twisted around at the noise.

Sirius jogged up to her and stood a half-head taller than she. With elegance and grace unheard of, Sirius gently lifted her face and met it with a bedazzling, spectacular, full-on, _French_ kiss. Hermione, caught by surprise, melted with the warmth of it. She quite surprisingly, found herself kissing him back. It was a taste of Heaven. His midnight, black bangs tenderly brushed her cheek as he pulled out of the kiss.

(Meanwhile a group of first years gawked openly at the display of affection.) Hélène couldn't help but smile.

Sirius leaned in, whispering delicately in her ear, "I'll see you at lunch."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	5. Chapter cinq: uhoh

_Hey reviewers!_

_This is a longer chapter than the last… sorry about the wait. I tried to do it as fast as possible… Enjoy!_

_R&R,_

_Cararox_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

People could definitely tell that something was different about Hermione. The way she smiled through lunch, cheeks rosy with delight. And her laugh that had come so roughly before was now easy and light. And who could forget the soothing aura that she portrayed; as if she were on cloud nine.

No one paid much attention to the handsome fellow sitting to the left of Hélène; that charming Sirius Black. And, so it was that no one noticed his silent grins before bites of food. And it remained that Sirius' subtle flirty charisma was all but invisible- except to Hélène.

Hélène was sharing private glances with Sirius all through out lunch, not wanting to meet his eyes yet at the same time trying to meet them. Her cheery mood had become infectious around the table. It was so infectious, in fact, that Lily and James didn't once snap at each other the whole meal.

Finally, someone said something about it. "Will you spill the beans already? Why are you so merry, Elen!" Alice asked, attempting to pronounce Hélène's name correctly. Sirius leaned in.

"It's because of Malfoy," he prompted, grinning from ear to ear. Hélène threw him a mischievous look. That got them interested.

"Malfoy? What? Did Hélène punch him or something?" James asked. Lily looked skeptically at Hermione.

"I should 'ave," Hermione laughed.

Lily's eyes went wide with comprehension. "What were you and Malfoy talking about in Charms?"

"Errr—'e vas ---asking moi to "stroll" veeth heem," she phrased delicately.

"Malfoy…digs….you?" Peter asked wide-eyed. Hélène almost laughed at Peter for using the word "dig" in a sentence like that but refrained as she reminded herself what time she was in.

Her face turned a light pink. "Is that why you lied and told Malfoy that you were dating Sirius?" Lily asked. People around the table looked surprised at the added information.

"Here's the deal," Sirius said lowering his voice. "It isn't a lie anymore."

It took mere seconds before surprised looks popped up on everyone's faces.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On her way to Defense against the Dark Arts (DDA), Hermione and Sirius could hardly contain their laughter.

"Did you –hahahha—see their faces!" Sirius asked through bales of laughter.

Hermione could barely respond through the tears coming out of her eyes. Seeing Sirius laugh was making her laugh and she could do nothing to stop it. Finally, the commotion attracted a nearby teacher.

"You two! Stop it this instant!" yelled McGonagall.

Seeing her fury settled Hermione and Sirius…. For about ten seconds. Then, seeing each other's faces, they burst out laughing again.

It wasn't the type of thing that was particularly funny. However, at the moment, it seemed so. McGonagall was not amused.

"Detention; the both of you! Tomorrow night, at seven—be there or suffer the consequences," she said sternly.

"But professor!" Sirius protested. He was cut off by a stern glance.

"Off to class Black!" she barked.

Entering the DDA room, Hermione glanced around, soaking in her surroundings. She made her way around the room, taking her natural seat in front of Sirius (James was next to Sirius) and coincidentally she sat next to Remus. Before Hélène sat a greasy haired Slytherin whom Hermione had recognized as the one and only, Snape.

Hélène's attention was quickly drawn away from Snape, whose nose was stuck in _Advanced Curses for Desperate Measures. _The teacher had just strolled into the room. Hermione approved of him. He was old with wisps of gray among his flow of white hair. He had a strong, firm character that demanded attention and respect. His honey brown eyes carried the spark of knowledge and the twinkle of sophisticated humor. He reminded her of Dumbledore almost (without the beard of course).

On the first day of class, Professor Dugal had asked Hermione to stay after class. He had greeted her in fluent French and quizzed her about her past. Hélène had matched each question with full, well-thought answers (all in français of course.) Professor Dugal could see the insatiable thirst for knowledge within the girl before him. He had taken a liking to Hélène; she reminded him of his niece.

"Today class," he paused to quiet everyone, "we will be delving further into the study of werewolves. I was told you brushed the topic in your late third year, but, since you are in a NEWT class, you must have more knowledge of such creatures.

"_Lypocrathy _as it's called- the curse of the werewolf." At this Hélène and Remus both went rather pale.

"Can anyone tell me how this…curse… is passed along?" Professor Dugal asked formally.

Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, and another person Hermione didn't recognize all raised their hands. The Marauders in the class and Hermione all stayed silent, even though they knew the answer.

"Severus?"

"Through the bite of a werewolf, their curse is passed into the victim," Snape said in an unusually strong voice.

"Yes, yes, very good. It is curious that only the bite –not a scratch- of a werewolf passes on Lypocrathy. It is also peculiar that this curse only affects humans…Far from coincidence in my opinion," Professor Dugal stated, an air of mysterious intrigue surrounding him.

"Does anyone care to give a conjecture as to why that is?" Professor Dugal asked staring regally at the class. No one dared to raise their hands so he picked out a person---

"---Hélène, what do you think it is?"

After a moment's pause, she answered, "Sir, per'aps thair ees somezing witheen ze teeth of a where-wolf…. A poison, dee-sease, adrenaleene rush, or per'aps a pri-mord-ee-al en'ancemen tov some sort? It vould explain why aneemals vould be ee-mune to a pri-mor-dee-all en'ancement…"

"Why's that?" Sirius asked, mildly interested at the perspective.

"Eef zey are alreahdy aneemals, behing beeten vould only eencrease zair eenstinct to an 'igher degree," Hermione explained, thinking it through it at the same time.

"Perhaps the reason only humans feel the repercussions of a werewolf bite," Snape said, darkly entering the conversation, "is because human skin is merely too _weak _to resist against it."

"As for me," Remus said quietly, "I think it's a chemical reaction with the blood- enhanced by the force of the moon. As the moon's peak comes, so does the reaction- or enhancement- whatever."

The conversation went on the whole class. Professor Dugal was impressed.

"For homework," Dugal said, "write your theory on lypocrathy and support it with evidence. Your paper will be 2 feet long." At the grumbles, he said, "This is a NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts class! You are here for a reason and I expect you to work hard!"

Frank raised his hand, "Yes, Longbottom?"

"Since the class was on werewolves," Frank asked, "when's the next full moon?"

"hmmm," Dugal looked up squinting, "I believe that tomorrow evening is the appropriate night. Don't worry thought; as long as you're inside, you shouldn't get bitten Frank," he said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione didn't smile. _Tomorrow night _Professor McGonagall had said _tomorrow night, detention! The both of you!_

She was going to turn into a werewolf and she would have to ditch detention to do so! Hélène squirmed in her seat, her stomach twisting and knotting rigidly. What would she do?


	6. Chapter six: Werewolf

The next day came all too quickly. Through the entire morning, Hélène, found herself tired and drained. She felt physically and mentally exhausted. As the day progressed, Hermione could feel the claws of anxiety gripping her stomach, slowly consuming her nerves. Perhaps it was this that kept Hermione from thinking straight.

Remus, too, looked dreadful. His ordinarily trim appearance was marred by the darkened bags under his eyes, set off by his uncombed hair.

"Remus, you look ter-he-bull!" Hélène said as she, herself, portrayed the antithesis of a healthy look.

"Cheers; so do you," he muttered back. Hermione didn't doubt it by the way she felt.

"I know vat you arre go-ing through," Hermione said sympathetically to Remus, and partially to herself.

"Yeah…" he replied sarcastically, "I'm sure."

Hélène was startled by his rude response. "You are not ze only von weeth prob-lems, Remus!" she reminded him.

"Yes, sure," he said in an absentminded fashion. Hermione could tell that he was forcing his tone to stay free of emotion. It was devoid of warmth. Harry had done the same with his voice when he tried, failing miserably, to mask his animosity towards Snape. The sudden thought of Harry blossomed tears in Hélène's eyes. Wet drops leaked out of Hermione's eyes, and spattered on to her paper. Her tears soiled the immaculate lines of carefully applied ink, and turned it into an illegible mess.

Sirius threw a sharp look at Remus but didn't say anything, and then, he went back to work. Sirius did not comfort Hermione. He merely sat there as if nothing were happening. To do otherwise would have caused trouble among Remus and himself. Sirius had learned from experience that taking sides meant losing the battle.

Hermione completely melted down. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Her notes were ruined. It was this thought that stemmed Hermione's tears. After she had composed herself, Hélène turned to Sirius.

"Sear-he-is, vat do we 'ave to do for day-ten-see-on, tonight?" she asked. Remus' head shot up.

"You have DETENTION, _tonight!_" Remus growled disbelievingly.

"No worries, Moony," Sirius uttered softly, "our…" he paused to find the right word, "_plans_ won't change.

"At seven McGonagall wants us to be in her office. She said something about writing lines for and hour or two."

"An 'our or two!" Hermione gasped horrified. Remus was right there with her.

"It's not so bad," Sirius said. "You can think of it as… a date." He smiled cunningly. Hermione froze.

"Shit," she swore under her breath. Sirius was stunned and baffled.

Hermione was not paying attention. Here she was ditching not only a detention…. But now a _date_! This was too much.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, "I thought you'd be at least a little pleased at the thought."

"That ees pre-cise-elly vhy I cursed," Hélène said wearily. Sirius donned an angry expression across his gorgeous face.

"I see," he said coldly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide at his acidic tone. "Nono! Not zat vay Sear-he-is! I cursed be-cause I von't be ab-le to _make _our 'date'," she explained hurriedly.

"Ah," he said embarrassed, "But wait, then,why can't you make it!"

"Be-cause I –err---" she fumbled for words. "I'm deetch-ing dee-ten-see-on." She finished.

"You! Ditch detention!" he laughed. "That's daring."

"You don't be-leeve moi?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"It doesn't sound like your idea, is all," he replied, skirting her question.

"Well, des-pear-ette ti-ems call for des-pear-ette mea-sures," Hélène shot back.

"And what desperate thing would you skip detention for?" he asked, his curiosity remaining.

Hélène decided to end it. "Girl stuff," she said ominously. It was the only thing that would truly keep boys from questioning. She knew what it implied and she hated saying it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Okay, well no point in me going alone… Maybe she forgot about our detentions. And besides, that way Remus and I can do our thing. If McGonagall happens to remember, well, we can make the next detention our date," he grinned. Hermione smiled and nodded. Inside, she felt terror at even thinking about skipping detention.

_But it must be done _she thought, steeling herself.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was seven. Hermione went to the window, nerves standing on edge. The sun had set, and she knew she had to go sooner or later. Throwing on Harry's…no James'… wait, no, _her _invisibility cloak, Hermione slipped downstairs. She waited until someone opened the portrait, to go out.

She walked quickly, examining the Marauders' Map as she went. Suddenly, she stopped. Standing to the left of herself, marked on the map, was 'James Potter,' 'Sirius Black,' 'Remus Lupin,' and 'Peter Pettigrew'. She did not see them. They were on the map, but she could not see them.

Oh but she heard them.

"Who's this person? Herm-ee-on Grain-ger? And where is he?" a whispered voice asked.

Hermione swelled with anger. She wanted to yell _Her-**my**-on-ee, _but reminded herself that she was Hélène… not Hermione. And how she loathed that voice for assuming she was a guy. After her anger subsided, she realized that it was for the best that they thought she was male. It would distract them from who she really was.

"Who cares, it's not like he can see us under this invisibility cloak!" another voice dictated.

Hermione decided to take another route. She couldn't have them think that they were being followed. Then, they'd get suspicious. She took the next right as they took left and found, to her surprise, that McGonagall was pacing angrily in her room.

"Oh, they are in MAJOR trouble! I'm going to…Arr!" Hermione didn't wait to find out what she was going to do. Feeling ultra guilty, Hermione scurried outside onto the grounds. She decided it would be best to take refuge in the Forbidden Forest. Now she had only to wait…

Her stomach began to squirm; everything seemed dead silent. Eerily the moon was rising. She gradually began to feel weak, and that's when it happened!

Out of the clouds Hermione saw the full moon……..

The light pierced through her, blinding her eyes. Its image stained into her being. Hermione raised a bloodcurdling, hair raising scream. Her blood started pumping wildly, as if her heart were beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. She could feel the rapid pounding in her ears. Agony beyond agony tore through her as nails ripped through her fingers to form razor sharp claws. Every part of her flesh tingled, and then burned in an inferno of pain. All at once she had grown fur. She couldn't think. Her thoughts were silenced, drowned in torrents of staggering pain. Her screams of anguish transformed to primitive tortured howls as a snout forced its way through. Hermione was no more.

She had become a werewolf.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	7. Chapter Sept: The Hunt

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was at camp! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers out there! I now have a total of 60 reviews! Holy cow! My goal at the end of this chapter is to have a total of 75 reviews, 'cuz that would totally rock my sox! My weird cliffy endings will never stop… I love to keep you guys on your toes, lol Anyway, Enjoy!_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A wild need coursed through the beast. In her was loneliness, so profound, that she would do anything to see another of her kind. She let out a long, heart-wrenching call in the hushed woods. There was silence for a long time and her hope wavered, ready to be stifled by the unending stillness.

And then, a long way off, she heard the surprised yelp of a dog. It wasn't long before a lingering howl of another werewolf was returned. Her ears perked up in anticipation. A savage yearning pounded in every essence of her being as she howled again, this time as she raced on all fours towards the previous sound. It was in a clearing that that she spotted the mangle of fur bounding towards her. Fast as a bullet, it jumped on her with ferocious strength, and they rolled in primitive joy at seeing each other.

They snapped at one another. She tugged playfully at _his –_she had found out- ear, and he tackled her into a wrestling match. It was rapture to finally be in contact with another of her own kind. Suddenly, they both looked up. There was a rustling from the bushes.

Something inside her stirred; aroused her instincts; made her want to hunt, to chase, and to destroy. Inside her was a primitive impulse to hunt that she could not ignore. The need was undeniable.

She ran. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dog. She supposed the other werewolf had found a different prey for he was not near them. Either way, they would feast together. The dog was fast, bounding this way and that, just out of reach of her snapping jaws. Finally, she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Now she had him. The chase was over and now, the kill would begin.

Her massive claw dug into its leg and it whimpered. It kept thrashing wildly and its attempts were rewarded by nicking Hermione on the cheek. Enraged, she roared at him. Infuriated, she pulled back for the final, fatal blow.

Before her razor sharp claws came down, her massive companion knocked her away from the black dog. He, in doing so, had slashed her front across the chest. She watched as the dog limped off hurriedly, its black fur concealing it amongst the shadows. She turned to the werewolf in front of her, masking the tremendous pain that she felt on her chest.

Anger stormed in her. Why didn't he let her kill it? Did he put that lowly dog above her own honor? Hermione saw it in his eyes. A slow realization came steadily with conviction: That dog meant more to him than she.

Hermione let out a long, haunting howl. She was more alone now than ever before. A being of her own kind didn't even accept her! Despair circled within her. With one last shameful look at him, she darted off.

Picking a spot to rest, she stayed there, hidden, alone, and lonely until the moon was no more.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione noticed as she awoke, that she had no clothes on.

Her memory was a tad blurry, but she supposed that she must have ripped them in the transformation. When she sat up, she found deep painful gashes gushing blood across her chest. There was also a jagged cut across her cheek. Panic enveloped her.

She remembered what had happened last night. She had tried to kill this black dog which was abnormally large…. With mounting panic, Hermione realized that the dog was Sirius in his animagus form. She had tried to murder Sirius! But… _he_… Remus had stopped her. Hermione could remember feeling betrayed but now she was so relieved that Remus had stopped her. Sirius meant so much to her. He made her smile when no one else could. (Even in her predicament!) And here, she had nearly eaten him!

Hermione jolted as the sun poked through the trees. Classes would start in mere hours! She stood; or tried to at least. Hermione fell back weak. She looked down assuming that she was feeble from the wounds and transformation. Crawling towards the nearest tree, she found some nontoxic moss and stuffed it in her wound as a makeshift band-aid. Slowly, she rose. Naked, Hermione sluggishly searched the Forbidden Forest for the invisibility cloak that she had left around last night. After 15 minutes or so, she spotted it lying next to a bush. She slipped it on, careful not to get blood on it, and collected her wand and map.

As invisible as she was, Hermione didn't like running about school naked. At any passerby, Hermione would cover herself and blush deeply. Finally, she reached the dormitories and rushed to the showers. She rinsed her blood and moss off the wounds she had acquired. The hot water stung as it hit the open cuts. Hermione could heal the shallow one on her cheek but the four on her chest were too deep. She would have to get Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione found some bandages and covered her nasty slashes. Her cheek cut had stopped bleeding with the help of magic, but she still looked a mess. Hermione dressed carefully, wincing with pain as the material roughly scuffed her injuries. Afterwards, she straightened her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. This half-hid her temporary cheek cut. Hermione applied concealer over her cut to minimize the effect if anyone should see it. No amount of concealer though could mask her tired, weak appearance.

Feeling as ready as she would, Hermione went downstairs. In the common room, she saw James. He came over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

He looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Your English… is getting better…" he commented. Hermione realized right then that she wasn't using her French accent.

"Cheers!" she said slowly. "I deedn't theenk anyone would noteece."

"Right. Well, I've got a question for you," he said seriously. "I wanted to know if you knew how to heal like a cut or a maybe a deep scrape?"

"Vy do you want to know?" Hermione asked, suspecting it was for Sirius.

He bit his lip before sheepishly replying, "It's for an unfinished homework assignment," he said.

She sighed. He was a very good liar. But since she too, wanted to help Sirius, she spoke up. "Thair ees a spell that stems ze blood…" She fished in her pocket for her Swiss army knife and poked her pinky until a droplet of blood appeared. She then said, "Stotatio Amenego."

With a swish of the wand it was done. She wiped off the blood. As she squeezed the wound to produce more blood, none appeared.

"Zat is what it does. It verks best on shallow cuts," she said after the demonstration.

"Cheers," he said, and disappeared up the boys' dormitory stairs.

She hoped Sirius was okay. What would he say if he knew that she gave him those injuries? What if he found out that she was a werewolf? What would he do if he knew that she had tried to kill him? But most of all, what would he do if he found out that she was from the future? These questions circled within her. They pelted her like acid. Her head became light with the worry and she felt a wave of weakness that made her seek the wall for a steady support. Her lack of sleep enhanced her emotion of distress. Before she had even reached the Great Hall, Hermione collapsed, exhausted, worried, and emotionally drained.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Hey guys! Hoped you liked it... You can let me know through a review... Remember the goal is 75! Oh and, just to clear things up_….

_To** Padfoot for Life**; I didn't have him eaten! Aren't you glad, lol?_

_To **Miranda'**s question; I don't think so… If he can, then he's too caught up with worrying about homework and his own life to notice._

_To** Cylo**; you caught me. I totally forgot about that, lol. I guess Madam Pomfrey was sick or something. _

_To **Danish, JTBJAB**, and **IRLOST**; I love your names_

_**To everyone**; YOU ROCK!_

_Cararox!_


	8. Chapter huit: Whoops!

_Holy cow guys! Over 75 reviews! Good job! I'm content! Unfortunately many merely said 'update soon.' Lol, Well, here it is. I hope it was soon enough for you all. It kind of sux though that I'd spend hours writing these chapters only to get a two word review that puts up expectations for the next chapter while ignoring the one at hand. But, no biggie; the story's for our enjoyment and my betterment as a writer. Anyways, thanks for rising to the challenge! Hope you enjoy!_

_Cararox! _

"Hélène? Hélène?" Are you okay?" a whiney, worried Peter squeaked, unsettled at seeing the motionless body. When no response came, he scratched his head. "Ah crud; this bites!" he muttered as he laboriously flung Hélène over his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey was not currently at Hogwarts due to her muggle sister's wedding. Since apparating was out of the question- though Peter couldn't understand why- Madam Pomfrey would be out at least the remainder of the week. This being so, Peter knew that hauling Hélène all the way to the hospital wing would be stupid. So instead, he headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower with Hermione over his shoulder like a sac-o-potatoes.

Along the way, Wormtail received quite a variety of stares, giggles, and downright jeers. _Is that the only way you can get action Pettigrew? By knocking the girl out first? Hahaha_

Peter ignored them. If he said anything, Peter knew he'd likely make a fool out of himself. And after all, actions spoke louder than words, right? So he kept going on, breathing heavily, lugging Hélène up stairways and through corridors. By the time Peter reached the fat lady's portrait, he was huffing and out of breath.

"What does she eat? Lead!" he asked himself, exhausted.

"Password?" the lady asked, looking down disapprovingly at the sight.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism," he replied to the portrait. "Whatever THAT means," he mumbled to himself. "Who thinks these things up, anyhow!"

The portrait swung open. Peter managed to drag Hermione in with him. Pettigrew decided that it was best for Hélène to be in her own bed. Looking longingly at the comfy chairs by the fire, Peter began the long ascent up to the girls' dormitories.

At the third step up, an alarm went off and the stair case flattened to a slick and slippery surface, sending Peter and company tumbling backwards. This made quite a rough break for Miss Hermione, seeing as how she hit the stone cold floor, already unconscious. But the same was not so for Mr. Pettigrew: His landing was much softer than he had expected. When he opened his eyes, the curious and accusing glares of the Gryffindor common room made him flinch. With rising embarrassment, Peter found out what he had landed on. It was Hélène's chest. Peter groaned and flushed a hot red in the face.

"Wormtail! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing!" yelled Sirius as he limped madly down the stairs.

"It's not what it looks like!" Peter pleaded.

"It looks like you are bloody lying on top of my girlfriend!" Sirius barked back. Peter flushed, and rolled off of Hermione.

"I c-carried her up the stairs and we," he sputtered uselessly, "er—we fell… weirdly."

"What were you doing carrying her?" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Well, see, she was u-unconscious and-"

"-Do you mean to tell me that you, for 'medical' purposes, instead of using magic like a normal wizard, decided to _lug_ my girlfriend into bed?"

It then hit Peter. He could have used _magic_! Oh he felt so stupid! He had dragged this heavyweight around half the school, for nothing! He could have used a levitation spell! Oh the agony!

"Sirius, mate, she really is unconscious," called Remus who was bent over Hermione's still frame.

Sirius rushed immediately to Hélène, glancing skeptically at Wromtail as he passed. "I'll take her up to our room. She needs a place to lie down."

"Sirius, you don't have your wand on you. It's on your dresser, mate. I'll do it," Remus pointed out.

"No. I'll carry her then," he said shooting a glance towards Peter. Peter flinched again, but said nothing.

"But Padfoot, your _leg_!" James spat worriedly.

"What are you? My mum? Who cares about my bloody leg?" With that, Sirius scooped down and gracefully lifted Hermione into his arms. Slowly, he limped up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He didn't flinch once.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione awoke in Sirius' arms in Sirius' bed. He was gently lowering her onto the cushy pillows. His breathing was staggered.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked in a confused and hazy state of worry.

"You are-err- lying on my bed… in the Gryffindor tower," Sirius said softly. Hermione cracked open her eyes. She tried to sit up but Remus, who was to her right, and James, who was at her left, pushed her back in unison.

James sighed happily. "Padfoot's got a girl in his bed," he teased.

Hermione choked out a laugh as Sirius hit him with a pillow. Her laugh was stopped short by a sharp gasp of pain.

"Oh… my ch-" she stopped because the talking brought on further pain.

"What's wrong?" asked the attentive group.

"Ahhh, it burns!" she cried. The flesh wounds that she had acquired stung like a mother! Remus put his hand to her head, perhaps to check for fever. The cuts flamed. Hermione's eyes bulged. Her breathing became labored. Remus removed his hand.

The pain subsided. Hermione was still panting. The group stared at her worriedly and shared looks around the bed. This was serious.

"What happened?" James asked solemnly.

Hermione had to lie. To tell the truth would mean revealing everything. "Heart burn," she said dazed. "It feels like you're on fire inside."

"But you haven't eaten yet! How could you get heart burn? You're too young, anyways!" James replied skeptically.

"I don't know. I suppose genetics might have something to do with it," she argued back.

"Who are you really?" Remus asked abruptly, coldly. Hermione froze. Why would he ask such a thing! What had she done wrong! And then it hit her. She was SO stupid. With all her clever knowledge of books, spells, and emotions, she had idiotically focused on the content of her language as opposed to its sound.

She was talking fluent English.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Let's see her get out of that! Anyways, I'll clear some things up here. Yes, I'm taking a few artistic liberties with werewolves. Since werewolves don't exactly EXIST, I believe I have the right to, lol. _

_About Sirius; no he will not turn into a werewolf. He was an 'animal'. Plus Hermione didn't BITE him. She nearly clawed him to death and THEN was about to eat him, but didn't finish. _

_And think about it. If the Marauders turned into animagi to be with Remus, they must have had some protection around him by doing that. Otherwise, why ELSE would they learn this illegal dangerous and hazardous trait? _

_Hope that clears stuff up! _

_Cara _


	9. Chapter neuf: Liar

_Hey all. I know the last chapter was left on a major cliffy, lol, so I'm following up pretty quickly. Antidisestablishmentarianism is the beliefs of a person who thinks the state and the church should be united. I used this word as the password because it is one of the longest words in the dictionary. I thought you guys would get a kick out of it… This chapter below, I know is short. You don't have to tell me that in a review . Speaking of reviews- You all rocked them! I loved the witty responses! I know most of you hate me for my fantabulous endings (cliffies) but I did it again. :D Enjoy!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione was surrounded. She was cornered by her own stupidity. She couldn't speak.

But Remus could.

"You supposedly are a transfer from Beauxbatons. But, your native language is not French. You proved that just now. You were acting! So now, we know that potentially, you aren't from Beauxbatons: That was most likely a cover. What else don't we know about you? For all we know… you aren't even named Hélène Gron-jerr."

"No," was all Hermione could say.

"No?" he asked skeptically. "Very well, then. Peter, bring me the map." Peter fetched the map timidly.

Hermione's eyes widened. The marauders map! It would show her as herself. "Ah, here we are. Do you know what this is, 'Mademoiselle Gron-jerr'?"

"Moony, shut up. She doesn't need to know what it is," James said fiercely.

"Fine, let's see then who this girl really is. Here we are: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter…. and Herm—eee—on Grain-jer." As he read this his eyes flared with recognition. Everyone was silent. They all wanted to see the map- except for Hermione of course.

"Herm-eye-oh-nee Granger," she corrected him automatically. "And no, that is not a boy's name."

"You were following us yesterday night! I saw you on the map!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"What is the bloody deal with this map!" Hermione yelled, deflecting the statement. She had to feign some ignorance.

"The map never lies," Sirius whispered, solemn. His face was rigid and steely. "But _you_ obviously do."

That stung. Hermione winced as if it were a physical assault. "Siri--" she started.

"--You used Hélène as an alias. Only spies or thieves use those. Beauxbatons or not… you have a cover. You are a liar. You are no better than the Slytherins!" he spat. Tears brimmed around Hermione's eyes, ready to overflow.

"What are you hiding, Hermione?" Remus asked Hermione.

"What am I hiding!" Hermione shouted disbelieving, "What am _I _hiding! What are YOU hiding _Moony_? What are ALL of you hiding! Sirius, you call me a liar! Look at what you are _hiding _from me! Tell me: What is it like _dogging _around all the time?" she shouted, tears rolling down her hot cheeks that were red with anger. "And you think that _I_ am the liar? I do it out of necessity, not out of want!"

All around the room, eyes were wide. How did she _know_? How did this girl find out Sirius was a dog in animagus form? Or was it mere coincidence that she used the word 'dogging' in reference to Sirius? Did she know that Remus was a werewolf? Did she know that Sirius, James, and Peter were animagi? Wild, scared, and disbelieving looks exchanged on the marauders faces, before resting on Hermione again.

"What are you hiding? What do you know?" Sirius asked.

"I know everything. You don't want to know what I am hiding: You can't handle that truth," Hermione said quietly.

"Why all the secrecy then! Tell me; you at least owe me that," Sirius replied.

Hermione considered this. She would have to let them in on part of it. Maybe not all, but enough. Hermione got up weakly. "Fine…

"I am a werewolf," she said.

And with that, Hermione left the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	10. Chapter dix: True Friend

_Hey all! Thanx for the reviews! We broke 100! Yesss! lol, anyway, here's the next chapter!_

_Cararox_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Marauders were stunned. No more than four words and this 'Hermione' person had flipped their whole view of her. She was a werewolf!

Sirius was opening his jaw, but no words would come forth. Remus sat down suddenly as if the force of the news had pushed him back. James was sharing flabbergasted looks with Peter, as Sirius and Remus were off in their own world of confusion. Silence reigned dominant.

"Moony. She tried to kill me," a hoarse Sirius whispered, dumbfounded. "She was that werewolf. She gave me these wounds."

"Yes, I know." He answered dazed, "She… was that beautiful companion… whom I turned away…" His head was cradled in his hands. "The expression in those eyes; the loneliness and exquisite pain… Much more than _I've_ ever seen… or experienced. Do not fault her for this Sirius," Remus said making meaningful eye contact briefly, "less you too would like to be eaten from the inside by remorse. Being a werewolf is a lonesome agony; a burden only eased by true friendship. We must be true friends."

Sirius stood up, red and angry. "How can you say that! Moony, how many 'friends' lie constantly to one another! How can a relationship be 'true' if it's foundation of trust turned out to be nothing more than filthy lies? What do you want me to do; pretend as if nothing happened! Even that would be a lie! Just because she's a werewolf does not mean her lies are justified automatically. You are a werewolf! You still told us your name: You never lied to us! If you didn't want to tell us something, you'd merely leave the question unanswered!"

Hermione sighed. She was crumpled outside the door. Though her exit was dramatic, she was still very weak and unbalanced. She had collapsed silently feet from the door. And she heard everything inside.

Sirius was right to a degree. Just because you are a certain species, doesn't mean you have the right to lie. And yet her situation was so much more than that. Hermione had time traveled to the 70s and met people who she knew would die in very gruesome manners. She had tried not to get close to them and in doing so, had become a little more than friends with one of them. And now, Sirius hated her because she couldn't tell him about her situation. Not to mention the part about being a werewolf every full moon, having your best friend die (Harry), and to knock it all off, being stuck in the past with people who don't understand you. Hermione wanted to cry.

She slumped down on her side so she was lying on the floor. The ice cold stone gave her no warmth or comfort. It was as frosty and hard as Sirius' attitude. Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't let herself cry. Not in the hall. Not where everyone could see her. Not feet away from her former friends. A werewolf had nothing on her when it came to loneliness. She was a girl with no friends, with no strength to preserve her dignity, with no one in the world to pick her off that God forsaken floor.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione kept her eyes closed. She could imagine being warm, snuggled under covers, with caring people all watching over her. She remembered her parents, their eyes filled with pride and joy; her teachers, their warm encouraging smiles; and her friends. Ron and Harry would sandwich her in a hug. She let her breath out, enjoying the enthusiastic reunion.

And then she opened her eyes.

Padfoot and Prongs were standing over her staring down, puzzled as to why she was lying in the corridor.

"Comfy?" James asked with a laugh.

"Yes. I find that a hard, freezing floor is quite good for the back," she replied sarcastically. James let a corner of his mouth turn up at the response. Sirius was stoic.

"Pathetic," he snarled. "At least make up a decent excuse. Admit it; you were eaves dropping the whole time. That's why you are here."

"But Sirius," she said innocently, "that would be a lie." He glowered at her. She wasn't exactly pleasant towards him either.

"Seriously, why are you down there?" James asked.

"I've fallen and I can't get up. I suppose I was too weak to storm out like that. I've been here for a couple hours…"

"A couple of hours?" James said startled. "Why didn't you call for help!"

Hermione didn't answer. She was too proud. And she wanted to hear Sirius' response to things. But no way would she say THAT aloud! "Because… Anyways, will you help me up?"

They helped her up but she couldn't stand on her own. "Crud." She muttered.

Sirius let James hold her up and he let James work his way downstairs. Once she was in a chair, Sirius left them. Or at least, from her vantage point, he was no where to be seen.

"Hey James? Will you tell Sirius that I'm sorry?" She asked him seriously.

He gave her a long look before replying. "You should go tell him yourself."

"Haha, very funny. Maybe if I could move, I would tell him. You don't have to make mobility jokes on me you know," she sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said exasperated.

She smiled, "I know, I'm just joking. Please though James! I don't think he'll listen to me. He'd probably think my apology was a lie or something! My situation goes far beyond that which I told you all. I mean think about it! If I were a," she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "a werewolf," she whispered, "why would I need an alias? I mean if Remus doesn't have one, why would I need one?"

James paused and mused at this. She made sense. And it was an apology. "So what you're saying is that being a werewolf isn't entirely the whole story?"

"Correct. But the rest… well I can't go in to that," Hermione said frustrated. "And, that just there, made me sound like an even bigger liar." Hermione sighed. "You know what, forget it. I thought maybe he'd understand."

From behind Hermione, two words broke the silence.

"I do."

Hermione turned around in the chair. Sirius was lying sprawled on the carpeted floor. He looked at her smiling.

"What are you doing over there!" Hermione inquired.

"I've fallen and I can't get up. I happened to hear your apology." He grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione blushed and smiled. Sirius got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Look, I guess I overreacted. You had your reasons. And besides, I don't like you for what you say; I like you for who you are."

That won her over. The next thing he knew, Sirius was being crushed by the pressure of an overwhelming hug.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I forced myself to refrain from using a cliffy. Hope you enjoyed… I won't be updating for a while… not cuz of HP and the HBP, but because of no computer time. _


	11. Chapter onze: Tricky Tricky!

_Hey all!_

_Thanks for your patience and reviews. You ROCK! I think you all will enjoy this chapter… I know I did and I'm the one who wrote it, lol. So, tell me what you think, yes, by a review! It's much simpler than emailing me and saying, "Cararox, update soon!" "Cararox, it was terrible" of course you all are nice and don't do that… lol But as long as you have justification as to why it's terrible; be my guest and tell me._

_(PS--You can't say because of my commentary though, lol) _

_Um I'm not going to tell anyone about what's in store with the relationships, as that would ruin the wonder and possibility for me and my readers. So I'm not going to say if its hg/jp, hg/sb, hg/rl, or hg/pp(haha yeah right) _

_Anyways, enjoy _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That afternoon, there was hell to pay.

"Ms. Gronjerr! Mr. Black!" McGonagall barked harshly, "in my office; NOW!"

"Yes ma'am," Sirius said, putting on his best ashamed face. Hermione didn't have to fake it.

The three proceeded at McGonagall's swift pace in stiff silence. Hermione was shooting nervous looks towards Black, but he was concentrating on keeping his shamed-façade. When they reached the room, McGonagall slammed the door.

"You two: Never in my LIFE have I seen such blatant disrespect and discourteous behavior! NOT ONLY were you two given DETENTION by your OWN head of the house, you failed to show up at the detention I gave you. Unacceptable…

"Ms. Gronjerr; before you came along, Black would get into trouble; but, he would ATTEND his detention just like everyone else. It leads me to believe that _you_ might be the influence here. As I said before; UNACCEPTABLE! Hélène, you will serve a week's detention, in my office from seven to ten.

"Black; Ms. _Grojerr_ is a very good student. Both of you have VERY bright futures. BUT, if your behavior does not turn around, if you two continue on like this, then I will have to expel you. Do you understand?" she waited for nods before continuing, "Now, what excuse can you give me that would possibly explain WHY you would skip detention?"

_Expel! Expel! Expel! Expel! _Ran through Hermione's mind, _I could get expelled! Oh no! What would my parents think! Wait… they aren't my parents yet. Black could be expelled! What would happen to our future if he didn't complete school! _

Sirius opened his mouth to talk, but Hermione cut in.

"It vas my fault prof-fess-air. I vas really wer-heed about zee exam from Prof-fess-air Dugal. You see, I couldeen't mastair vone of zee spells 'e vas teaching us. But Sirius 'ere could. So ve started practeec-eeng in an empty classroom. As we pract-eece-ed, ve deedn't realize how late it vas getting. By zee time I had mast-aired it, we remembered your day-ten-see-on, but it vas too late." Hermione lied. Sirius whipped out his innocent face and nodded graciously.

"What spell?" she asked.

"A protean charm," Hermione said sweetly.

"A Protean charm!" McGonagall said surprised. "I could see how you would have trouble with it. That's pretty difficult. Let's see, Ms Hélène, how well Mr. Black here has taught you."

"You vant me to de-mone-strate?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone. In truth she had known it was coming. That was why she picked it.

"Yes," McGonagall said smugly.

"Err--- Eef you say so…" Hermione put on an anxious face. Then she gathered sickles and started bewitching them. This was no sweat. She had done this with fake galleons for the DA. Hermione soon became lost in concentration. Black was trying not to look amazed. McGonagall was focused on each movement of Hermione's wand. When she was done with three sickles, she placed them on the counter.

"Now, ven you tap thees seekle 'ere to change the numbers, the othair seekles change as vell," Hermione said smartly to McGonagall. She suspected that Black had no whim of what a protean charm was. Sirius, who was still amazed, intelligently said nothing.

"All thanks to Sear-he-is," Hélène said triumphantly. McGonagall looked at Sirius, and then back to Hélène.

"Don't mention it," Sirius said cordially, waving his hand as if to brush away her worries.

"Alright, you have a good excuse. But, know this; if it weren't for the NEWTs, I wouldn't let you slip. Don't do this again. This Friday at 10am, both of you will serve one detention together, hand cleaning the trophy room. If you skip this one," she said menacingly, "I will make you hand clean the whole castle for a month!"

"Yes Madame," Hélène spoke as if she had learned her lesson.

"Yes ma'am!" Sirius said, giving McGonagall a solute and a smile.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione and Sirius went back to the common room happy as could be.

"You were brilliant!" Sirius said, his hands waving emphatically. Hermione smiled. When the other marauders heard the commotion, Sirius told them what crazy story she had told McGonagall. The others were in awe.

"You lied! To a TEACHER!" James asked wildly.

"I was afraid Sirius was going to be expelled or something!" Hermione said, now feeling a little guilty.

"She's got a point there Padfoot," James yielded. "McGonagall has been pretty pissed with us lately."

Remus yawned, "Yeah… Maybe we should lay off her for the week."

"Yeah, at least until Saturday, right Hermione?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh definitely," Hermione grinned back.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Saturday came quickly.

Baggggaaaazzzzzzzzz! Baggaaaaaazzzzzzzzz!

Hermione rolled out of bed and peered at her alarm. It was 6am. Why did her alarm wake her up at six AM? Hazily, Hermione realized it didn't. She looked back at her clock. Across it wrote, _Compliments of the Marauders. _

Hermione got angry. No one should DARE wake her slumber. Getting dressed, Hermione was hit with a plan. Not a _plan,_ per say … more like a scheme. Hermione grinned mercilessly. If she had to wake up… they would too.

Hermione got a few spare knuts from her trunk and made them extra cold with a bit of magic. Hermione had heard that if these cold coins were placed on the face of a sleeping person…. Hermione laughed aloud.

Getting Har- her own invisibility cloak, Hermione snuck up the boys stairs undetected. Loud snores emitted within the room. Adrenaline spiked at what she was about to do, Hermione quietly tiptoed in. None of them were suspecting this. James was nearest. She crawled to his bed and carefully placed the freezing coins across his forehead.

James shivered involuntarily and a small wet spot began to grow further on down the blanket. Hermione, laughing silently, hurried towards Remus, Pettigrew, and Sirius to do the same. It took more coins on Pettigrew, but the result was the same. Finally, she had gotten sweet, sweet revenge.

Hermione had gotten all the Marauders to piss their pants.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She could barely contain her laughter. Hermione ran downstairs in a silent fit of giggles. She deposited the cloak and, with a lot of work, fixed an angry look on her face. Then, she proceeded back to the Marauder's room.

"Get up NOW!" roared Hermione angrily. The Marauders, startled, sat up; coins falling off their faces.

"Aw, Hermione, it was only a joke!" Sirius said sleepily. "We wouldn't have been mad if you played one on us…."

"As if…" finished James.

Hermione grinned cunningly. "Oh my, James! Did you have a nightmare?"

James looked at her quizzically. "No, why?"

Hermione turned away in fits of giggles. "Surely your own stench can tell you why!"

James looked down and turned red immediately. Sirius started laughing. "Oh Sirius! You think I'd leave you out?"

Sirius's smile fell and he looked down. Hermione's laughter swelled.

"How did she!" James sputtered.

"When did she!" Sirius sputtered.

"Ahhh!" yelled Pettigrew as he looked down… Remus soon joined him.

By now, Hermione was rolling on the floor with uncontainable laughter. The Marauders were both laughing and embarrassed at the same time.

"Very clever," Remus said grumpily. Sirius started throwing pillows at Hermione and she, laughing, threw them back.

"I'll get out," she said defensively, "but now you know; never play a trick on a girl in the morning!"

And with that, Hermione closed the door before the wave of pillows could hit her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Hey all! _

_Your turn! Review clicks button_

_Delta74- what does nnbnm mean? _

_All my reviewers-_

_1) Please refrain from saying 'update soon.' _

_2) You rule! _

_Thanks a billion! _

_Cararox_


	12. Chapter douze: Detention

_Hey guys!_

_I'm loving all your ingenious ways to say 'update soon' without actually saying update soon, lol. This next chapter is really really really super short. Don't kill me. lol Also- because I know its short- I have saved you the hassle to tell me that its short in a review! yessss score for me! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Cararox_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Take this… and this," Professor McGonagall said as she handed Hermione a sponge along with a bucket of warm soapy water.Sirius was given the same.

"I will come back in four hours. If you have not made this place sparkling clean, you will stay here until you are done… under my supervision," she said menacingly. "Give me your wands. No magic will aid you in this!"

Hermione and Sirius sadly parted with their wands and turned to the grimy, moldy, trophy room deflated. Hermione sighed, plopped down on the stone floor, and started to scrub.

"Not exactly a dreamy first date, Sirius," Hermione winked.

Sirius smiled and tossed his midnight hair back suavely. He bent down and soaked the sponge next to Hermione. Then, grinning deviously, Sirius replied, "It is what we make of it, love." After a quizzical look from Hermione, Sirius quickly squeezed the soaking sponge over her head.

Hermione was drenched. "No way!" she shrieked incredulously. "No WAY; you did not just DO that!"

Innocent eyes peered back at her. "Do what? He flicked some more water at her face and grinned cunningly. Hermione wiped the water slowly out of her eyes.

"Oh… it's on" she whispered and in an instant, she splashed water from her bucket mercilessly at Black.

Sirius, in turn, started laughing and returned fire. Within minutes, bubbles collaborated and filled the air. Hermione and Sirius were drenched, laughing, and wrestling in the water; each trying to gain the upper hand. Hermione rolled on top squeezing her sponge free of water right onto Sirius's face. He sputtered for a moment, then, wheeled her around with extra momentum, sending her on the bottom.

Both had vice grips on each other. Hard as Hermione tried, she couldn't shake Sirius. Nor did she want to. Black leaned in, and the pair breathed heavily. Suddenly, Sirius had a sly twinkle in his eyes.

"Check," Black said.

"What?" Hermione replied indignantly. "You haven't won yet!"

Sirius didn't reply. Instead, he smiled and swooped down through the wall of bubbles. He stopped mere centimeters away from her face, his wet hair dripping water down her cheek.

"Checkmate," he whispered, his hot breath tingling on her lips. Sirius followed with a passionate, fiery kiss that left Hermione breathless and burning for more. No sooner had his lips left hers; she pulled him back into a wild, ardent lip-lock.

Slowly, she turned him over. When his back was on the floor, Hermione pulled out of the kiss and hovered, barely touching his skin.

"Stalemate," she said breathily.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione and Sirius decided that they had experienced a very good detention. They had, after all, learned… many things. For example, it took only one hour of diligent work to clean everything in the trophy room. What they did with the other three hours… well…that was, in the literal sense, clean fun.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	13. Chapter trieze: tell me

_Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy..._

_Cararox_

010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010010101

It was mid Sunday morning and James was lounging on the couch next to Lily. His sleeping head rested on her shoulder. She, surprisingly, was not scowling or beating James senseless. Instead, she had taken to absently fingering his hair.

Lily was in the middle of a conversation with Hélène…

"and he finished by saying something like--" Lily's voice turned wistful, "_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Lily. To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. You are like a rare flower, treasured and cherished. Goodness knows, like a rose, I've tried to pick you many times before! (Darn those thorns!) But now I realize that the only way for me to enjoy your true radiance is to sit next to you, like I am right now… Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"_

"'Ow roman-tee-kk!" Hélène cooed.

"I guess… What really got me was his genuine demeanor; it was so… sincere… And how could I refuse him after that! Seeing that profound seriousness just made up my mind for me; I'd give him a chance. So now, we're going to Hogsmeade together next weekend," she completed, a subtle smile forming.

Hermione mentally smiled. At least this one thing wasn't ruined because of her time travel.

"Love-elly! Sear-ee-is and I arr as vell!" she added.

"Oh? And how are you two fairing? I thought Sirius would have moved on by now…" Lily commented lightly.

"Vat do you mean by zat?" Hélène asked unhappily. "Am I nohht good ee-nough for 'eem?"

"No, no! It's not like that! It's just that Sirius usually doesn't stay with someone for more than two weeks… and now it's been what; nearly four?" Lily shrugged.

"Hmm… vell may-be 'e likes ze… err… french _customs_," Hélène replied elusively.

The Marauder in question came down the stairs yawning but fully dressed. He sat down fluently next to Hermione and simultaneously put his arm around her.

"Vy are you so tie-aired look-eeng, Sear-ee-is?" Hermione said in her accent.

"Oh… well a certain _miss_ said she would go to Hogsmead with James and in his exuberance, he kept us up half the night," he replied smiling.

Lily blushed, "Yes well…it's true."

Sirius spotted James snoozing lightly on Lily. "I do believe so."

Hermione looked outside through the window; it was a brilliant day.

« Faisons une promenade, Sirius … » Hélène suggested in French.

"That would be marvelous!" he replied in English, looking out the window at the bright blue sky.

Lily was semi lost. "Going for a walk? Is that what you said? Is that what she said?" she asked turning towards Sirius.

"Yeah she said, _let's go for a walk._" And with these words Sirius stood up, "Shall we?" he asked with his arm out.

"Oui, monsieur!" Hermione replied and took his arm. translation yes, sir!

The grounds were brilliant, vibrantly lit up with the bold hues of autumn. The air was cool and soft, perfect for a Sunday stroll.

"Sirius, I wanted to bring you out here to talk about something very important," Hermione said her voice dead serious.

Sirius gave her a quizzical hurt look before replying tentatively, "Listen, I've given this speech way too many times before. If you wanted to break up with me, you could've ju--"

"What?" a startled reply came. Hermione gazed deeply into Sirius's timeless grey eyes. "I have no intention of breaking up with you, Sirius.

"No, I did, however, want to talk about this upcoming Wednesday night. As you know it's the…" she lowered her voice, "the full moon. And I don't think we want what happened last time. You see… as a werewolf… I think… that I'm…er well…_attracted_ to Remus."

Sirius stopped walking abruptly. "What?"

"Look! It's not like I "like, like" him as a _human_ but when I transform, it's as if the real me is drowned and suppressed." Hermione explained anxiously. "The thing is, I think that the beast-me not only likes Remus, but…. despises you." At this Hermione flinched.

Sirius's look was unreadable. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you not to get mad," Hermione said in a high timid voice. Too late.

"How can you ask that of me? You are telling me that you care for another guy in a more beastly manner than me… a guy who happens to be one of my greatest friends!" Sirius replied pained.

"Sirius! You make it sound as if I'd willingly want to frek with him! And let me inform you, I have no intention to!" Hermione replied with all the reason she could muster.

"Yes but intentions are easily swept aside. Just because you do not intend something to happen doesn't mean it won't!" he countered. She was taken aback. For a moment, Hermione could say nothing.

Finally, she sighed. "You're right. Sirius, then what do you propose I do? Do you want me to tie myself down or something!" Hermione replied sardonically. He gave her a moment's pause.

"Actually, that might be a good idea," Sirius countered.

Hermione barked a laugh. "Fine, you can do it then."

"Me? Tie you down? That's crazy! People'd think I were trying to…err… never mind," Sirius said immediately changing the subject, "Anyways, I thought you hated me… in your wolf form…"

"Okay, if you'd rather it be James or Peter, then fine. But I warn you, transformations—err--- tear the clothes….off completely," she said blushing ever so slightly, tucking her windswept hair behind an ear.

"Oh." Sirius scratched his head, "I see. No James and Peter wouldn't be right for the job… I guess some one's got to be the man around here!"

Hermione grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way."

90909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

As the pair continued walking, they toured aimlessly to the lake. Hermione idly watched the fish as they crowded together at the shore and instantly dispersed as she dipped her hand in the water. Looking on the reflective surface, Hermione could see a blurry outline of her form.

Suddenly, Hermione realized that she was in the same exact spot as when she heard the pained cry of a werewolf nearly thirty years in the future. She looked around startled. "This is where it happened." Hermione said quietly. "Here's where I was bitten."

A puzzled expression crossed Black's face. "At Hogwarts! When?"

Hermione looked up startled as though she were coming out of a daze, "Er I'm not sure how to really answer that." He was dangerously close to the truth.

"What do you mean? When did you start transforming?" he tried again.

"A month ago, I guess…" Hermione replied.

"Surely that wasn't your first transformation?" Sirius inquired. "That would mean you got bit on the full moon before last! And we weren't even in Hogwarts then. There's no way you could have been here; you only arrived a day or two before term started… Hermione, what aren't you telling me?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Er—well it's very complicated."

Sirius raised one gorgeous eyebrow. "Try me."

Hermione bit her lip with uncertainty.

"Come now; you can't leave me hanging." Sirius said calmly, trying to sway her indecision. He kept his eyes evenly locked on hers. Any interruption or uncertainty could tip the scale.

"Err… well," she started, Sirius leaned in unblinking with triumphant anticipation. "Okay… First off, I am from t---"

"—There you guys are!" the breathless, and once again oblivious, James panted. "We've been looking all over for you two! I thought that you'd enjoy the company of _Lily and me_!" he emphasized the last three words with a broad grin.

Sirius could have smacked James in frustration! He was SO CLOSE to the truth! Instantly, he composed his disappointment and shot a look of apology towards Hermione.

Hermione, seeing the way out of her reluctant explanation, smiled at the interruption.

"'Ello. 'Ow arrrre ze two love bairds?" she teased mischievously. James swelled with pride.

"I was about to ask the very same thing," Lily teased back. Hermione smiled at her good humor.

As the two sat down, Hermione fabricated a blanket for them to sit on. "We've brought food," James said, conjuring a picnic basket. He reached in and passed out sandwiches and butterbeers to the group.

"Eet must 'ave been 'ard to neek food from ze kitchens," Hermione commented lightly, wondering how James would respond.

"Oh very tough. Nearly got blown up by one of the staff!" James boasted through mouthfuls

Hermione leaned into Sirius whispering, "That's considerable seeing as how they are half his size!"

Sirius choked with laughter. Lily and James were unaware of the pretenses and thought he had swallowed something wrongly. Lily slapped him on the back….hard. Sirius picked up a napkin to hide his laughing face.

"Sorry!" Sirius coughed. "Thanks."

"Arre you okay?" Hermione asked for show, her eyes twinkling.

Sirius laughed again. "Just went down the wrong pipe, love, nothing to worry about."

James and Lily hadn't suspected a thing and were already deep in discussion. After a while, Hermione and Sirius got a subtle cue from James to go.

"Leaving so soon?" Lily asked as if she forgot they were there for the past hour.

Sirius scooped Hermione off her feet. She squeaked involuntarily. "Yep," Sirius said grinning.

"It vas lovely!" Hermione called back as Sirius twirled her around. And before long they were out of sight.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	14. Chapter quatorze: big bad wolf

_Hey guys. updated! yay..This chapter was a bit short… but I've had shorter! Thank you for all your reviews; I'm loving each and every one! lol Enjoy!_

_Cararox_

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Hermione was not smiling. In fact, that reflex had not been exercised that whole evening. Her anxiety had taken over. Where was Sirius? Didn't he say he would do something to help her out?

It was 10:45 pm Wednesday night and Hermione was frantic. For about the ninetieth time, she checked her watch that was placed carefully in the nearby magnolia. She had safely tucked away her belongings along with a spare change of robes in one of its lower branches. With time ticking madly and the transformation so close, she was worried he would miss her before the change and get caught by her angry wolf side. Hermione again looked at the watch. She then turned towards the dark castle, hoping that she would see his form racing towards her.

Sirius was no where to be found.

Hermione groaned a whine. The moon was rising steadily higher. She peered down at the watch. And suddenly, a realization came to her………. She was being a ninny.

Hermione winced; she was being a _ninny_. She was cowering behind a tree trying to wait for someone to rescue her from a big bad wolf AKA herself. Hermione felt pathetic. This was her own battle. She had to be strong. She had to maintain civility. She could conquer this beast within!

Hermione steeled herself, willing her emotions to be drowned, letting only her reason remain.

The moon glowered with a harsh, piercing glow. Hermione looked up and again, the moon bore into her, burning its image within her. Hermione felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. She knew that in moments the pain would be stifling. This time she was ready.

Pain lashed through her body locking her mind with agony. Hermione, instead of fighting off the pain, welcomed it. She drew it into her as if she thrived off it. She let it consume her emotions of fear and loneliness. Hermione was now strong and fierce. The twisting agony of her transformation built up her rage and tore down her weakest emotion; compassion.

Wild eyes filled with a bloodthirsty fury. The girl was a girl no more.

sslllssslllllssssssllllllllssssssslllllsssssslllssssssslllllllssssssllllllssssssslllllllssssssssslllllllssssssssllllllllllssssss

The wolf flexed her lean muscles while prowling through the forest. Her claws scratched idly the dirt beneath her. Hermione was within the creature. She saw what the creature saw. She did what the creature did. For all points and purposes, she was the creature. Crawling and prowling, hunting for that unwelcome prey.

Hermione was not engulfed by her other presence but rather coexisted with it. She was not drowned in her own overwhelming emotion, and therefore she became the equivalent to the conscious of the beast. Hermione was merely doing what she figured was reasonable. She, a wolf, was hunting for prey and looking for companionship. Those were her instincts; that was her reason. She did not find faulty in either.

Hermione bathed in the thrill of the chase. She nipped the tails of squirrels and snarled at wary thestrals. It was an elaborate game of cat and mouse. She was quite confident that she would never be the mouse.

"Hermione!" a low voice tickled her ears. Her head perked up, excited at the prey's mistake of revealing its position. "Where are you?" She saw the figure not 50 yards off.

Her tongue shot out and lolled around. It was a human: a nice sized human at that. He would make a fine meal. Her stomach rumbled. Readily agreeing.

"Hermione!" She crouched between the bushes, eagerly lowering her body in an attack position. It walked nearer, awkwardly tripping. How these puny mammals could survive on two feet baffled her. She waited, letting the suspense rise. And then, when she could bear it no longer, she sprung from the bushes toppling the prey over.

Surprise registered on the thing's face. _On Sirius's face _Hermione told herself.

It took a moment before that thought jolted through her, and with mere inches from his face, Hermione stopped. Sirius didn't dare to move...not that he could seeing as how he was pinned down in every way by a giant, carnivorous animal. The wolf's heavy breathing filled his ear. He flinched, helplessly waiting for the next attack. When it didn't come, Sirius opened an eye. It had stopped! The beast had stopped!

"Hermione, are you in there?" he whispered hoarsely, peering into the eyes of the wolf, ignoring the razor teeth that dripped with saliva.

Hermione growled (trying to answer yes) and went closer to his face. Sirius flinched again. Very soon, he felt a curious tongue lick his face.

"What are you trying to have a taste tester!" he cried, visibly frightened. Hermione was doing her best not to let the beast control her. She backed away, forcing back, with every ounce of her being, the instincts she possessed. Sirius, seizing the opportunity, flipped over and changed into his dog form to run away.

What a big mistake.

Hermione was preventing the wolf from eating her human loved one. But now the wolf side of Hermione saw Sirius for what he truly was; he was the dog that had stopped the friendship with her beloved wolf companion. Out came the snarling beast, frothing with indignation and a thirst for revenge. Hermione was shoved from the controls and overtaken with vicious animosity.

That dog would die.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovoo

_haha my lovely cliffy. I had a request for one. I heard you all were missing them and I couldn't let this one go! _

_I also heard you all wanted a list of what to say and what not to say in reviews… So I will indulge you with my 2 golden review rules. _

_1) Don't say update soon, **UNLESS** preluded by a long juicy review. _

_2) Make reviews more specific than 'good' or 'bad' If the chapter was **atrocious **in your mind, tell me what a horrible job I did **and WHY**. _

_Look at that! Easy as pie! Now you can EXERCISE those rules in your own little review! Yess! It's brilliant! _

_Cararox_


	15. Chapter quinze: anger

_Hey guys! _

_I'm loving your reviews! I thank you for your critisism- whether it be positive or not so positive, lol. I also updated as quickly as possible. I realize I haven't been the quickest updater person...but with school and all, my time management is devoted to that. Sorry guys. Well, this chappie will hopefully make up for it! We'll see!_

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

The wolf was angry. Hermione was angry. Both were livid to say the least. Both raged at Sirius.

Hermione could not believe how stupid Sirius had been! He saw the full moon was up! He had said he would come in time! But no! He didn't! And now, her other half was trying to eat him (again) because of his own idiocy. But the main cause for her rage was worry.

Deep down, Hermione was worried that this witless act would end in Sirius's death. If she killed Sirius, everything would be ruined; her future, her friends, and her sanity. Lost in these frantic delicate thoughts, anxiety could easily consume her right state of mind.

And in that moment, Hermione knew that she had to bury her apprehension. If she didn't, it would be her downfall. So she grasped on to the ideal, the rage that stemmed forth from Sirius's inanity. This was his fault; his wrongdoing; his ludicrous irrational scheme. She would not follow it.

Instantly her worry fueled her anger. Her anger fueled her force building it up inside like a massive roar of energy. And in seconds, Hermione kicked back in control, flailing around the body of the wolf to lose track of Sirius. She gave him as long as possible, running in the opposite direction even, before the other entity roared back against Hermione with pure, beastly, venomous rage.

Hermione was gone. But so, she knew, was Sirius.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was 4am and a bare bodied Hermione lay swallowed in darkness. She had a terrible migraine; one that consumed her every waking thought. It filled to the cusps of her mind as if trying to pound a way out. Hermione clutched her head in twisting agony.

Hermione realized as the sky brightened a tad, that she once again was in the nude, but could not for the life of her remember where she had put her clothes. Her excruciating headache was preventing any logical thoughts to penetrate her consciousness.

Hermione wandered aimlessly around. She noticed a few bloody marks on her arm, but again, could not fathom as to how they came to be. She walked towards the lake, clutching her head painfully and hoping beyond hope that the freezing water would soothe the force of fiery pain within.

She splashed into the icy water, oblivious to its temperature. Sinking her head underneath the water, Hermione was rewarded with a refreshing relief from her awful throbbing head: Now her thoughts were directed to the unbearable cold. Shivering, Hermione jumped out of the water.

The nights were just starting to get nippy. Unlucky for Hermione, she was cold, dripping wet, naked, and had a migraine; lovely way to start the day.

Regaining some sense, Hermione carefully slinked to the old magnolia tree, in which (she had finally remembered) were her clothes and watch. Shaking like a leaf from the icy water, Hermione slipped on her robes. She looked at the watch. It was 4:40! Hermione could hardly remember what had happened last night. All she knew was that Sirius had been a stupid, thoughtless coward! At the notion of him, her anger boiled. She couldn't precisely remember what he had done, but her anger towards him was nearly tangible.

_Oh! if only it weren't for this headache_! thought Hermione. _Maybe then I'd be able to –arggghh- think. _

But alas, she didn't feel much like thinking when it brought on enormous pain. Hermione walked towards the castle as the sky lightened visibly above. She was interrupted in her quest by a certain Slytherin.

"How was the water?" Lucious Malfoy asked with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Hermione froze. How long was he standing there? How long had he been watching her?

"Cold," she replied with a curios glance. Her mind was still in a vortex of pain. Even so, wild fear was enough to bring her back to grips for a moment or so. "Vere you vatch-eeng?" she asked, remembering to uphold her French façade.

The staccato 'ha-ha-ha' of Malfoy's ringing laugh had the undertone of amusement like that of an adult beholding a child's ignorance. "My dear lady," he replied silkily, "I can hardly _fathom_ that you would think such a thing! Please note that your hair was wet and I, in my stunning brilliance, deduced that you were out for an early morning swim. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did not inquire as to your condition of health?"

Hermione stared blankly at Malfoy, a little suspicious indignation rising within her. "Ze nice reh-sair-ved type," she grumbled.

Malfoy gave his lilting laugh as the annoyed, cold, wet, and aching girl climbed briskly back to the warm castle. Malfoy tagged along with her; a silent escort. Hermione chose to ignore him. It didn't work for long.

"Vat do you vant!" she asked, twirling around to face the bothersome git.

"You, my dear," her answered smoothly. A hot sick taste filled the back of her mouth. She swallowed it down.

"I don't vant _you_, monsieur," she replied angrily. He grabbed her arm painfully.

"We can change _that, _madame!" he spat ominously. She looked down at his wand, which was pointed threateningly at her stomach. Unwittingly, Hermione had left her wand in her tower so that it wouldn't get lost in the transformation. Now she yearned for it.

"Let go--hh ov my arrrm," she whispered harshly. He looked closely in her eyes, an insufferable, triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"As you wish, _love_," he said emphasizing the last word, which was a common pet name for a dating couple to use. She squirmed out of his grip and ran to the castle, feeling anger at the helplessness of her situation.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione, upon entering the common room, found Sirius fuming mad on the couch. Wearily, yet angrily, she cast him a glance as if to say, not now. He persisted.

"How could you?" he snarled.

"How could I!" Hermione raised her voice indignantly, "How could _you_?"

"How could I! HOW COULD I! You bitch!" he responded enraged. "You FRIKING ATTACKED ME for starters—"

"Well, maybe if you had gotten to me EARLIER or ON TIME, I might not have!" She replied, her rage fuming and building.

"That doesn't excuse what you _did_!" spat Sirius venomously.

"I didn't DO anything! It was YOUR own fault! You can blame NO ONE but yourself!"

"I can blame you!" Sirius fired back. There was a moment of tension-crackling silence with angry glares all around.

"Coward," Hermione whispered fiercely, and with the last word, she stormed off to the girls dormitories.

"I'm not the one LEAVING!" he yelled up ferociously.

Hermione stayed on the steps, back towards the crazed Sirius. "Your right Sirius, I'm leaving you." she snapped, stomping up the rest of the stairs.

The pair were officially off.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	16. Chapter seize

_Wow. Hey I realize that half of you all hate me by now for not updating. I'm super sorry. I know my chapters could be a lot longer and I know that they could be updated sooner. Don't hate me for it! Don't kill me because of it either lol. I've got computer issues and minimal time to write between everything that I have to do. I put this chap up because it has been way too long since I've last updated. I wanted to make it longer but again, my time is minimal and doing so would have delayed the chapter post. Thank you for all your brilliant reviews though! Very valuable input! Keep it up!_

_Cara_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Poor Hermione, for all her yearning to sleep, could not. Sirius, even when he wasn't physically there, still plagued her thoughts. He seemed to feed the fire of her overwhelming headache which incinerated the shores of pleasant slumber. She again turned over with a harrumph of indignation.

Sirius, the brave; Sirius, the righteous; Sirius, the courageous, never was described in any terms such as cowardly. And yet, a few hours ago, Hermione had called him just that. She sat up in disgust, her nose crinkling at the memory.

Sirius was an arrogant jerk. It was plain and simple. Hermione was quite sure that she did not bite anyone, but he made it sound as if she had done something ferociously hideous…. Hermione sat up with a jolt, eyes open wide. Maybe she _had _done something ferociously hideous. After all, she couldn't remember _everything_ that had happened last night. And hadn't Sirius said "For **_starters_**, you attacked me?" Hermione, no matter how hard she tried, could not remember what she had done.

With this new light, Hermione began to ponder; _what happened after I lost hold of the body last night? _

Hermione uncertainly began to question; her questions leading her further into doubt, and her doubt progressing in uneasy apprehension. After restless hours, Hermione found that the only way she would _ever_ find out what she did, was by asking someone. This realization made her quake. The mere thought of how awkward and perturbing the conversation would be made her quail from the idea, shunning it to the back of her mind.

She lay back on the pillows, frowning in deep contemplation until stifled yawns arose around her, reminding her of her lack of sleep. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe the migraine would subside long enough to have a moment's peace. But alas, it was not meant to be.

"Morning Hélène!" was the cheery call of a stretching teen, dragging open Hermione's heavy curtains. "I trust you slept well?"

"Oui," Hélène lied, covering her unbearable pain and lack of sleep behind a high cheery voice. The girl smiled and closed the curtain. The second it closed, the smile was swept from Hermione's face.

She dressed sluggishly, her mind torn from the task in gasping agony. Hermione yawned and dragged herself down to the common room. She looked normal as ever, if a bit tired, but underneath, she was sleep deprived and pained. Not a good combination if you're trying to focus.

Sirius was in the common room, sitting at a table, when she walked in. He said nothing to her. She didn't expect him to. He was sitting with the Marauders, excluding Moony, undoubtedly conversing about the morning split up. Hermione felt awkward already. Remus was snoozing in a chair by the fire. Hermione collapsed on the couch nearest him.

He woke up with a start. Hermione blushed; she had not meant to wake him. "Sorry," she mumbled. He gave her an odd look before replying.

"It wasn't your fault," By the serious tone of his words, Hermione couldn't tell if he were replying about waking him up or something… more.

Hermione looked down. She was burning to ask him what she did. It was like tension within her bottled up, just waiting to be released. Too bad it wasn't. Just as Hermione was about to ask, Remus got up, excusing himself for breakfast.

Hermione barely ate. She poked a bit of bacon, wondering what sustenance it really gave her. She sat away from the Marauders so as not to add to the visible strain of dealing with her. The thing was, Hermione felt guilty. She couldn't explain it, except that she felt culpable.

Maybe Sirius hadn't over reacted. Maybe she was the one to blame. Even so, Hermione could not dismiss the overwhelming anger she felt. The name he called her, the way he approached the situation; it was all so infuriating! Hermione crunched down hard on her bacon.

None of the Marauders would look at her. Hermione stared at Sirius, trying to piece the enigma together. He looked her way and their eyes locked. Hermione set her chin. She would not be the first to look away. Sirius didn't look away either. Both were stubborn, both were mad, both kept staring at each other.

James caught the look and hit Sirius on the shoulder, "C'mon, we'll be late for class."

Sirius, with one last glare, peeled his eyes away from Hermione's and walked out speaking undertones with James. Hermione waited five minutes before heading out of the Great Hall. She glanced at her schedule and immediately groaned; Double Potions. That meant two things; Lucious Malfoy, and Sirius Black. Ugh. She stepped out into the sea of rampaging students rushing to make it to class.

"Hey Hélène!" Lily called after Hermione over the loud voices echoing off the walls. Hermione turned, a disgruntled look still plastered on her face.

"'Ello Lily," she replied, not really in the mood for conversation.

"Why the long face?" Lily asked, concerned.

"My face eez-ent long," Hermione replied, trying to dissuade conversation.

"Come now! What's the matter?" Lily asked again. Hermione waited a minute before replying.

"I 'ave da-bell po-shens," she replied bluntly, as if that said it all.

"Oh," Lily said. She looked as if she had just been denied the greatest secret of all times. "Okay, well, if you need to talk…."

Hermione left her hanging. She didn't want to talk. It was plainly obvious that all Lily wanted were the details of the break up. The bell rang and Hermione was saved the trouble of talking. Lily turned off into her class and she scurried on towards hers.

Unfortunately, because of her little chat with Lily in the hall, she was late. Hermione was forced to sit in the only available seat; the one sandwiched between Sirius and Lucious Malfoy. Again, Hermione groaned inwardly, the look on her face turning sour.

"My lovely lady," Malfoy smiled, gesturing at the open seat. Sirius gave a surprised look at Malfoy.

"She sure does get around," he commented loudly to James. James shot a glance at Hermione. Then, he turned back conspiratorially towards Sirius.

"I am not your lady, Malfoy!" she snarled, furious at fate for making her sandwich between the two.

"Oh! She's foxy when she's feisty! Was she like this last night when you two broke up, Sirius?" Lucious leaned over, asking him. Sirius stood up with such ferocity that he knocked his chair over.

"By your look, I guess so," he said mildly, not in the least phased by Sirius's threatening glance.

"Good morning class! Three to a cauldron: The potion's on the board," Slughorn's voice called, designating the tri-pairs. "I'll have to step out for some…er… important business. Remus, you're in charge while I'm gone."

Malfoy, Granger, and Black were stuck working together. Except for Malfoy liking Granger, no one was particularly happy with this arrangement. Hermione looked to the board, blocking out the other two as she concentrated.

The potion on the board was called, 'Peace Draught.' Hermione grinned despite herself. She had made the potion for Harry many times. Especially when Sirius died. Her smile faltered. Hermione looked over sadly to the teen again. He seemed to be two different people in her mind; the first, an older, mature good-natured wrongly-accused man--- the second a handsome, passionate, infuriating boy. Even so, she knew what he was to become. And she knew that Sirius would die a horrible, horrible death.

Tears blossomed in her eyes as she looked back to the board. It wasn't something she could control. They were there. In her mind, Sirius was dying over and over and Harry was crying out in pain trying to push past and follow Sirius. She blinked and water rolled down her cheeks. Silently, Hermione began to slice up Murtlap Tentacles into thin even pieces, tears splattering over the slimy appendages.

"What's wrong Hélène? Was Black _evil_ to you? Is that why you are in tears?" he asked looking devilishly at Sirius.

She kept on cutting, replying to Malfoy steadily, "No."

Sirius looked surprised at this. Why was she crying then? Wasn't it all just an act anyways? Why would she go through all the trouble of fake crying to deny the chance of gaining sympathy (simultaneously smashing his image) like other girls tended to do? Wouldn't she want to at least project her side of the story?

Sirius kept on dying, Harry kept on struggling. The scene wouldn't get out of her head. She looked over to her right at Sirius. He was staring oddly at her. And when she blinked, she could see him dying. She turned back, shakily chopping the tentacles.

This was no act.

"Sirius vill you stairt crush-eeng zee Mulk berr-hees?" she whimpered, attempting to remain calm and her voice steady.

Sirius looked at her quizzically and frowned. "No. Come with me."

He tugged at her arm. "No, zee potion!"

"There are more important things than a bloody potion!" he said, finally convincing her to walk with him.

She looked down, "Vere are you taking me?"

Sirius looked around. "A place where we can talk."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	17. Chapter dixsept: Conversation

_K guys sorry about the Hermione-not-seeing-Sirius die part… Wow that made me feel lame._

_She can still be traumatized by Harry's recounting of that I guess. Hmm… Anyways, thank you always for your reviews. It kills me to hear 'update soon' cuz I feel like I'm letting you all down when I don't update fast enough. Anyways, Enjoy the chappie!_

_Cararox!_

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sirius and Hermione were alone. The one eyed witch guarded the entrance by which to enter. The minute Hermione entered the darkness; she slumped down in a shiver of tears.

"_Lumos,_" Sirius commanded sternly, his wand flaring brilliant light within the dark passage. He turned to the pathetic form of a girl slouched on the floor.

"Listen, everything aside; why were you crying?" Sirius asked firmly.

Hermione looked up, tears dripping off her cheeks.

Sirius heard her whispering all the way there 'No Harry, stop.' She repeated the phrase over and over. She did so again before looking into Sirius's face.

"Who is this Harry?" Sirius asked again.

"Harry Potter," Hermione answered automatically, unintentionally.

"Harry Potter?" Sirius inquired. "James doesn't have a brother you know."

"No… He-" Hermione looked up wide eyed, realizing just then what she had really let slip "... er… I said Harry Podler," she said, hoping he wouldn't see her lie.

"I distinctly heard Potter. Is he some sort of relative to James? Are you dating him too?" he asked, his voice rising at the end. Hermione sighed, giving up.

"Yes; He's related. No, I didn't date him." She answered truthfully.

"What's his relation?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Why do you care!" Hermione shot back defensively.

"Why won't you tell me?" he countered evenly. There was a silence. She didn't have an answer. How could she possibly explain?

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Her voice was cold.

"Try me…" Sirius said. For the second time he waited in silence, hoping that she would finally tell him what the big secret was. Hermione looked doubtful and timid.

"… It's his son." She whispered.

Sirius's eyebrows scrunched together. "Come now. Don't play tricks on me! What's the big secret?"

"I told you it was unbelievable," she whispered gravely.

Silence reigned. "He would've told me," Sirius finally said confidently.

Hermione laughed. "He doesn't know. No one does."

"What! Then how do you know? Unless…" Sirius's face turned red. "Did you! With _him _too_!"_

"What! I did nothing with him!" Hermione's face turned a blotchy red.

"Then how do you know!" Sirius yelled.

There was an even greater quite. Hermione could feel Sirius's eyes bore into her. When her voice came, it was but a croaked whisper, "Because he was my best friend."

Now Sirius was all sorts of confused. She was clearly crazy. Mad. Mental. Tipsy. Something!

"Hermione, you are making no sense." Hermione stood up.

This was the moment. This was it. This was when she had to tell him the truth. Not later. Not sooner. Now.

"I am from the future. That is how I know James's and Lily's son, Harry. That is how I know who you are in the future. You are his Godfather. And that is why I am crying. Because he is not here and I miss him terribly. And every time I see James, I see Harry. And I can't be mad with you because…" she faltered. She couldn't say 'because I see your dead body every time I close my eyes.'

Sirius shook his head like he heard wrong. "From the future?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. What were the chances that he'd believe her?

"Wow," he said. Hermione's spirits rose. Perhaps he understood! "That is the biggest bunch of bologna I have ever heard in my life! Here you go giving me this nonsensical, absurd, sorry excuse for a lie --for who knows why! -- And you expect me to believe it! " his eyes alighted with indignation, a cold and piercing shell of fury.

"Well, I'm sorry that my life is such a nonsensical, absurd, sorry excuse for a bologna sandwich, Sirius, but it's a lot different from where I'm sitting!" Hermione spat back. Here it was, after all this time, she finally told him the truth and he didn't believe her. "Getting thrown back in time to find that you are a werewolf, stuck all the while with your dead best friend's mum, dad, and pals; yes that's my idea of a grand time! Why would I tell you this if it weren't true? Why would I make up stuff now?"

"Why did you make stuff up before? This isn't any different!" Sirius shot back.

"I'm sick of lying. I'm sick of arguing. I'm sick of being accused of things of which I have no recollection!"

"What are you talking about 'things of which you have no recollection'?" he diverted.

"What did I do after I turned into a werewolf last night?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to wait for an answer. It was her turn to sit with baited breath hoping that he would tell and hoping that whatever she had done was not terrible. Her pleading chocolate orbs finally forced him to speak.

"I was on my way. I was running late of all nights. When I got to our rendezvous point, you attacked me. When I had asked the beast if it was you, it drew closer, teeth exposed and growling."

"I was answering yes it was me. That's when I licked your face, right?" Hermione asked in a half whisper.

"Yes but when you are on the receiving end of such a gesture, drool and teeth are all that you comprehend. I figured that in my dog form, I could fight or run faster or something! When I transformed, I knew immediately it was a mistake. You were on my trail like a fish on a hook, growling and howling. And then like some act of Merlin, something stopped you like a brick wall. I could still hear you snarl or wrestle with something but it wasn't me. So, I came back to see what. And when I came back you were running towards the Whomping Willow, rather jerkily and suddenly with brute force, you slammed yourself into a tree."

"That was when I lost control," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There were two of us within the werewolf: Me the human (that's me now) and me-the-beast. I took control away from me-the-beast so that I could deliberately lose your trail. When she came back, it was with full force. She must have taken the tree out with me." Hermione said, connecting the dots as she went along, trying to adequately explain what happened.

Sirius said nothing. "Well after that, you howled for a long time. I could hear a returning call from the Willow and mentally shuddered as _Remus_ came out. The two of you… reunited," Sirius said with so much ferocity into that one word that Hermione dare not ask what it implied. Tension built up in her throat, constricting her airways to short shallow breaths.

The bell rang loudly and Hermione jumped. Sirius stood, "We should go."

So left the two: uncertain, tense…and late for next period.


	18. Chapter dixhuit: falling

"Hélène, _love,_ you look so beautiful this afternoon," drawled the striking Lucious Malfoy.

"I vould say ze same to you… but I vould 'ave to be blind," Hélène's eyes glazed with an icy chill.

"I quite agree. I would say I am more roguishly handsome than beautiful per say, don't you think?" Lucious paused and brushed a strand of Hélène's hair out of the way. A wistful pitying look crossed his face. "Black doesn't love you any more, Hélène." The harsh words resounded on every corner of her mind. "But you don't need him; I'm so much more… intimate than he. Give me but a chance."

"No! You don't know any-sing about moi or Sear-he-us!! And for your eenformation, eet vas **not** Black who keeled ze relation-sheep!" Hélène whispered violently.

"En contraire, mademoiselle," Malfoy lifted a delicate brow. "I believe he made the first folly."

"A Slee-there-een knows sooo much about fall-ly!" Hélène retaliated.

"Precisely why I am correct." Lucious' lips curled at the corner in satisfaction.

"Precees-elly vy I cannot trust a snake like you!" Hélène's eyes blazed with fiery venom.

"But you are willing to trust the person who cheated on you?—oops I've said too much," Malfoy feigned disappointment in himself. Hermione's curiosity was taken.

"Cheated on moi?" she repeated dumbstruck. She dared it wouldn't, couldn't be true.

"I'm afraid so…" he trailed airily. She tried to keep her skepticism with her. It was her life savor in a sea of emotion.

"Vy should I be-leave you?"

"Why not? I've taken a liking to you, Helen," he said butchering her name, "I certainly would not want to start our potential relationship out with lies and deceit!"

"Vat 'appened zen?" Hermione asked unhappily.

"Well, I'm sure you know my dear friend, Narcissa. She's quite the gem—though her beauty hardly compares to your own. She is pureblooded, a quality irresistible these days, to that I can attest."

"I know ze gurl," Hélène said with an inner smile. Her skepticism was bailing her out of this potential flood of drama. She knew perfectly well that Narcissa and Malfoy wed and created a monster of a son: The point being, Narcissa and Malfoy hit it off, not Narcissa and Sirius.

"So what can I say? I was out one evening admiring the romantic full moon, when to my surprise, I find my favorite place _occupied_ by a smooching couple. Now naturally, I was curious as to who was taking my perfect little niche from me and my… escort."

"So you must 'ave played a derty leetle treek to get zem to leave, right?"

"Actually, no. I went up to the two with my… escort, and we asked them if they liked such a beautiful full moon. I was surprised to see Black there with his arms entangled about my dear friend, Narcissa. Once he saw us, he excused himself from the whole party. Said he had urgent business to attend—I assume this urgent business was with you—and the next day, you two had broken up.

"Coincidence? I think not."

Hermione shook her head fiercely. He had to be lying. She knew Sirius would not lie to her… And yet, he _had_ been late in meeting her- too late. He _hadn't _been on time, like he had said_… like he had promised. _

_Sirius lied to me and left me when I needed him the most_, she thought. _How can I think he would be truthful in anything else? _

"Vy arre you tell-eeng me zis?" Hélène sputtered.

"To open your eyes, _love_," Lucious drawled.

"Do not kall me zat! I am not your lov-air!" Hélène seethed. Lucious grinned a slow grin, twirled, and left the girl with two final words:

"Not yet…"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Hélène! Please talk to me! I promise; you'll feel loads better!" Lily cajoled. Hélène could not talk. All the pent up emotion beat through her brain, pounding her soul and clouding her thought with a fog of pain. Talking meant ignoring the atrocious throbbing she was trying to control. Without her concentration, Hélène knew the pain would intensify rapidly.

"I veally cannot talk at zis moe-mant, Leelie," Hélène whispered softly through her ferocious inner turmoil. "Leave-moi to vork, pleeaze?"

"No! Hélène, you must face this some time! It's better to do it with a friend, than not at all!" Lily said earnestly, "That is… if you think me a friend…"

Hélène groaned mentally. Such conflict! Her attentions were shifting from controlling the pain, to the conversation at hand. With a shudder of pain, Hermione focused on Lily.

"Leelie, ov course I con-seedaire you a friend! Per'aps ze only true von I 'ave at zees school…" a nauseous wave of anguish rocked through her mind. "I-I eet's just zat I cannot talk atall for ze moment. Pleaze you must und-air-stand!"

"Hélène you don't look like someone who should remain quiet about a topic like this for so long!" persisted Lily.

Hélène almost hurled. Why was this girl still talking?! A loud clamorous bell sounded harshly to her sensitive ears. A massive pounding force constricted like a snake around her tender brain. Hélène got up shakily, walking towards the door to the Great Hall with the others. She lagged on the journey to dinner. By the time she arrived, everyone was in the Hall, congregated for food. Hélène used all her might to thrust open a heavy door. She was hit with an overwhelming noise that threatened to beat her mind to a bloody pulp. Hermione recoiled a moment before she realized the door was returning with its massive weight. She sidestepped that particular pounding blow and slowly walked past the three House tables preceding the Gryffindor table. It felt like an agonizing eternity. Her gaze swept the painfully loud crowd of people and her ears focused in on one word: her name. Hermione Granger abruptly turned to her right. The sudden movement sent her in a whirl of dizzying pain. Her eyes locked to Sirius's as her world turned violently beneath her. She took one step before collapsing into a black abyss.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hélène?!" a male voice echoed. It spiraled down into her essence, trying to pull her up from the nothingness. Hermione liked it here. There was no drama, no emotion; no pain. Only Hermione existed with this voice that had the power to stir something within her. It was calling her.

"It's me, please wake up!" an earnest Sirius pleaded. It was the fourth day since Hélène passed out. No one could stir her. Not even with magic. Not even Dumbledore.

"If you can hear me," he said, his voice quavering, "I forgive you- for every single thing! Just please wake up! Hélène, please!" a choked back sob accompanied his sad tones.

Hermione pitied the voice. She wanted to comfort the poor soul looking for a girl named Hélène, but she was _Hermione_, not _Hélène._ Hermione searched about her black numbness for the girl. She was not where to be seen.

"Hélène," the voice kept calling. Something within Hermione stirred again.

"Hélène or Hermione I don't care who you are! Just come back to me!" he whispered.

She heard her name. At last! Hermione grabbed onto the word and let it float herself up to consciousness. Slowly, her world swirled beneath her as she swiveled into the conscious world.

Her body was a dead weight. Her eyelids were iron, crusted shut. She could barely move, but she was back. Hermione tried moving her arms, but only her fingers wiggled beneath the blanket. The motion was lost to the glazed look haunting Sirius's face. Hermione felt her lips part, but not of her own will. Someone had partially opened her mouth.

"Perhaps a kiss will wake my sleeping beauty…" the sad charming voice sang to her ears.

He leaned forward, letting his lips graze her skin. Then they found their target and Sirius kissed her with passionate fervor. Hermione leaped at the warmth of the embrace. She focused all her power into returning his kiss. At her moving tongue, Sirius's eyes opened surprised, and he pulled back.

"Hermione!"

A rusty voice croaked a reply, "It seems that I have fallen and I can't get up."

Finally, after four whole days, a smile touched the lips of a Sirius Black.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Wow a year. You all must hate me. Hmmm Maybe if I didn't get so many reviews saying "update soon"… lol. No I'm sorry. A year is too long. I'm sooo negligent. I'll try to do better. You reviewers made me guilty! Good job. I needed that boost to get back in the game. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch…_

_much love_

_Cararox _


End file.
